Unlikely Situation
by sweets2
Summary: My first Harry Potter fic. I am so excited. This is a different take on the after effects of the tri wizard's third task.Questions come up. Will Harry be okay? Sirius lovers will like this story. Update part 13 is up. Please if it isn't too much trouble
1. chapter 1 wow how original

Unlikely Situation  
By: Sweets  
  
  
Legal disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowlings.   
I am making no money out of this. I am doing it to satisfy my own muse.  
  
Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I would like to take a moment to thank   
the three authors whom helped me out of writer's block by writing wonderful stories that got \  
my creative juices flowing once more. Ady, Jona and Xanthia Morgan thank you guys so much.   
I'd also like to thank my friends at alt.fan.Harry-potter for lending their opinions on what  
could and could not technically happen in the Harry Potter realm: Tamar, Shadow, Allan Bartley, Robert Carnegie, Darmark, Joe, JAB and the rest of them.  
Love ya guys.  
  
  
  
Time line: After Goblet of Fire or as many refer to as book 4.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everything was the same as always at 4 Privet Drive. Harry was in his small room next to his cousin Dudley's and was listening to him snore.  
Ever since Cedric had died, Harry not only blamed himself but also had horrible nightmares about that night and Voldermort.   
Harry had just recently woken from another such nightmare in which Cedric blamed Harry for the whole thing.   
He could still hear Cedric's voice echo...it's your fault Harry...it's all your fault.   
Harry was wondering now if he should write to Sirius or to Dumbledore to let them know about the re- occurring nightmares. Every night he decided against it since his scar never hurt.   
"It was only a dream. Wasn't it Hedwig?" Harry asked his owl as he turned to look at her. He was answered with a small hoot.  
She had just returned from her nightly hunt. Harry turned away from Hedwig and on his back. Hedwig taking this as her cue, flew over to Harry and landed on his stomach stretching out her talon for him to stick a letter on it.   
" You really think this is worth writing about?" he asked her as he started sitting up. She cooed softly and flew over to where the parchment was on his desk and looked at him as if saying yes I expect you to write to someone and I won't take no for an answer.   
Harry sighed in defeat and grabbed for his glasses. He then stumbled over to the desk and turned on his lamplight. He took his quill to some parchment and thought. Then he started scribbling down his letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I hope things are well with you. I know last year you had told me to keep you updated on anything strange that had happened.   
Every night since I've been back here I've been having nightmares about Cedric and Voldemort. I keep hearing Cedric blame me for his death and Voldermort laughing about it.   
I haven't written of this before since my scar never hurt but I haven't slept a full night in weeks. If you can believe this I am writing this under the insistence of Hedwig.   
I think she has been returning earlier from her hunting than usual to spy on me. Ut-ho Uncle Vernon is waking up if he catches me with the light on at this hour I don't even want to think about what he might do.   
I hope you are safe.   
Harry  
  
Rolling it up and tying it to Hedwig's leg as quickly as possible he turned out the light. He held his breath listening.   
He heard a toilet flush and steps going back the other way towards the other bedrooms. Harry sighed, "That was too close girl." He said.   
He let her stand on his fingers, which she nipped at affectionately. As he opened the window he said "Take this to Sirus alright?" She looked at him one last time and took off into the night.  
With that done he closed the window and lied back down on the bed.   
  
  
  
A/N What do you think so far?? Shall I continue with it or drop the story?? Please send feed back. Good or bad. Thank you.  
  
  
- sweets 


	2. chapter 2 Dudley's a complainer as usual

Legal disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They all belong to the author J.K.Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Special thanks to all those who reviewed. I will name you all in the next chap. I just   
want to get this up. After it was almost all positive. thanx. guys. As always please R&R  
  
  
It had been over a week he still had no relief from his nightmares and Hedwig still hadn't returned.   
Harry had dark circles under his eyes that seemed to get darker every day. Harry had been wishing for Hedwig   
to return hopefully with help that he needed in the response. He took one long glance out of his window  
before going downstairs to breakfast. He wasn't really hungry but he knew it wouldn't be much of a breakfast.   
The nurse at Dudley's school insisted that he stay on a diet for the summer that the school nurse had put him on  
during the year, he was at an unhealthy weight.  
Just so Dudley wouldn't feel bad about others eating normally around him...or in Harry's opinion to avoid the biggest temper  
tantrum to date the whole family was on this supposed diet.  
Harry had heard from the kitchen before he entered Dudley complaining about breakfast. He sighed and went through  
the door that would lead to the kitchen. He sat down at the table to a small slice of grapefruit.  
Of course as usual his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley had not taken any notice of Harry's condition, nor did they seem to care.   
Harry finished his slice and took his setting to the sink. He threw out the rind of the grapefruit and washed his plate and spoon.   
After that he went back up to his room without a word and looked out the window again.   
He saw an owl coming towards the window. Unfortunately it wasn't Hedwig it was a big barn owl.   
He opened the window and the owl landed on Harry's bed. Harry untied the letter and the owl took off out the window again. Harry opened the letter  
and glanced at it. It was a list of books and supplies he'd need for the upcoming year as well as the usual reminder about the Hogwarts express.   
Harry put it under his floorboard and plopped down on his bed. He was looking up at the sealing and he dropped off to sleep.  
The dream started out fine. He saw himself, the Weasleys and Hermione they were at the Quidditch tournament.  
Except it changed very rapidly to Cedric and himself touching the tri wizard cup together. Harry was once again reliving the events of   
that fateful night when Voldermort came to power. This time however, when the forms of all that Voldermort had killed tried to keep him busy  
so Harry could get away he didn't make it and was hit with the Curcio curse.   
Harry bolted up right on the bed sweating and shaking. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and that he was safe.   
He listened as his heart rate went from rapid to normal. He straightened his glasses and looked out the window again.   
From where the sun was positioned he could tell that he wasn't sleeping that long. He was inwardly hoping to see his owl but he did not.   
He was pulled out of his thoughts by a commotion downstairs.   
"Mum it's not fair. I want it. Please mum all the other kids have it." Dudley was complaining.  
"Dudleykins I will get it for you for Christmas I promise." His aunt tried to placate him.  
"But mum I want, I want, I want it please!!!!" Dudley whined again. By this time Harry had walked to the edge of the staircase   
just to watch the scene unfold. His aunt was looking beaten. She paced across the floor several times and then she looked at her son.  
Even in his tantrum state his mother could see no wrong in him. She walked over to Harry's Uncle Vernon.   
"Vernon aren't you going into London today?" she asked sweetly.   
" Yes but Petunia you don't expect me to.." he was cut off by her  
" But you don't want your son to be the laughing stock of his class when he goes back do you? DO YOU?" she said looking at him sternly.  
"Alright I'll pick up the dratted dream cast when I go." He submitted. Dudley's face lit up with the look that said I know how to get  
what I want. Harry just laughed a tiny bit. Dudley saw him and gave him a sneer that wasn't totally unlike Snape.   
It made Harry give a slight shudder at the thought that there could be someone that could actually be as bad or worse than the greasy  
haired potions master.   
Harry returned to his room to hear tapping on the window. He was so happy he thought it was Hedwig, but it was Ron's owl Pig.  
He opened the window and pig flew in. The little owl went round and round his head as if on a caffeine high.   
Harry grabbed the little owl in his hands.   
"Hold still just for a moment please Pig." Harry said as he successfully untied the letter from his leg.   
Harry put Pig in Hedwig's cage momentarily so he could read Ron's letter.  
  
Harry,  
I was just writing to say hello. It's been a while since I've heard from you or Hermione for that matter.   
I wonder where she's off to? I hope she isn't off in Bulgaria with that git Krum. Did she say anything about   
it to you when she sent you your birthday present two weeks ago? How are you doing? Dad and Percy are so busy at   
the ministry that we hardly see them anymore. I heard dad saying the other night that Fudge is still refusing  
to believe that You-Know-Who is back. It's been very quiet so far though. But I'm sure that you know that.   
Anyway any word if you can come to us this summer? Let me know. Please owl soon.  
Ron  
  
Harry went over to his desk and scribbled quickly to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
It was great hearing from you. Things here are very quiet as well. It's getting kind of boring.  
I haven't heard from Hermione either since my birthday that is, and no she didn't mention if she was   
with Krum or not. Have you tried sending Pig to her? I don't know about this summer. As we both know   
Sirius and Professor Dumbledore said for me to stay put here. I hope I get word soon that says I can come to you.   
I'll let you know. I know it's been quiet since my scar hasn't hurt at all since the end of school.   
Harry  
He looked it over. He was wondering for a moment weather to tell Ron about the dreams, after a moment of thought  
he decided against it. If the dreams didn't stop by school time he would tell Ron and Hermione together.  
He rolled it up and took Pig back out of the cage. He had to hold Pig with his legs in order to tie on the letter.  
As soon as his legs loosened Pig flew twice over his head and out the window. With that done he had nothing to do   
but either stay in his room reading his Quidditch Through the Ages book that Ron had given him or go downstairs.   
Neither at the moment seemed appealing. He loved Quidditch dearly but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it at   
the moment since his thoughts went to Cedric when he thought about it.   
He once again decided to lie back on his bed and look at the sealing. He was just overwhelmed about  
all that had happened. He tried not to think about that and concentrate on something else.  
His mind floated back to Ron's letter. He knew that Ron was jealous of Vicktor Krum though he wasn't  
one hundred percent sure why. He had a good idea that Ron was starting to feel the way about Hermione as he did about Cho.   
At the though of Cho Chang the beautiful girl a year ahead of him in Ravensclaw who was the seeker for her team as   
Harry was for the Gryfindors. The thought of her was pleasant for only a moment then it all rushed back to him.  
The way Cedric had taken Cho only months before to the Yule Ball. Then how Cedric had also played Quidditch with his house team.   
Finally it lead him to the night when he and Cedric grabbed for the tri wizard cup together. He saw everything again as it happened.   
Then he heard Cedric's voice again it's all your fault Harry...You killed me....it's all your fault.   
Harry bolted up into a sitting position. He was shaking and he was in a cold sweat. He hadn't even realized he  
had fallen asleep during his daydreaming.   
  
  
A/N sorry but I have to let you know that due to a small problem with ffnet in an area. You cannot   
access this story yet through my pen name page. Since I had to dump and reload the first chap. once   
when I realized that I couldn't html really..(for italics and such.) But please keep reading.  
next chap. due up sometime this week..  
  
-sweets 


	3. Chapter 3 Sirius's response

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story. J.K Rowlings owns all the lovable and in some  
cases not so loveable characters.   
  
A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. A special thanks at this point goes out to the most wonderful person  
in my life who first introduced me to the Harry Potter realm. My very own Harry. (Yes that's his real name)  
Love ya. Now on with the story.  
  
Two days later he came up from breakfast to hear tapping at his window.   
He ran to his room to see Hedwig there. He felt like he couldn't get the window open fast enough.   
Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder.   
He stroked her chest and sat down on the bed so he could untie   
the letter. He unrolled it quickly but carefully.  
  
Harry,  
I am glad that you thought to write me about this. I wish you'd have written to me sooner about this.  
You must remember that Cedric's death was not your fault. There was no way you could have known or   
prevented it from happening. However, it seems that a letter won't really help this situation much.   
I have decided that since my task for Dumbledore has been completed that I will come see you in person.  
I would appirate to you immediately but that proves to be too dangerous to the both of us. I will  
meet you in the Dursleys' back yard at 1am in four days. We will talk then. If anything else happens   
within that time please send Hedwig to me again.  
Sirius  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His godfather was going to come and see him in person.   
He was filled with happiness and worry. If anyone saw him it could mean trouble for Sirius.   
Harry also knew that Sirius had means and ways of protecting himself. Since Sirius was an   
animagius he could transform into padfoot a big black dog more affectionately known to   
Harry and his friends as Snuffles. Harry tried to calm down and relax. Sirius would be there   
soon and hopefully would be able to help Harry control the dreams.   
  
  
  
A/N okay I know some of you are asking yourselves. Is his scar hurting him at all from these dreams.  
At this point in time no. They are not. You will know if it does. :) Thanks for reading and don't forget  
to review. Thanks people  
HadesMy first reviewer. Thanks for the encouragment.  
  
Von of Chaos Yes I do have a place to go with the story. Keep reading please.  
  
Sarah Black Your request will happen. Starting with Chapter 4.  
  
VMR for both reviews. Thanks :)  
  
Carebear You won't have to curse anything. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Joel No problem I'll email you when new chap. come out.  
  
Kel, Sirius64, clamchowder, Heffalump here is more.  
  
Penelopie Clearwater, Kenraie, Laima, Shila, Trixie the Witch, Calli Thaala Thanks for reviewing.   
  
Jona Thanks for the reivews. I really enjoyed writing the Hedwig part. Please stay tuned..we get  
a bit more Hedwig in the future.  
  
Thanks everybody. Keep the peace. Part 4 in the next 24-48 hrs.  
  
-sweets  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Sirius comes

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowlings. I own nothing but the idea to  
the story.  
  
A/N: Just a short little note :) Okay now on with the story. :)  
  
  
The night before Sirus would be there was a terrible night for Harry. He would usually   
have one nightmare and stay awake for the rest of the night, but this night he wanted to sleep.  
He didn't want to run the risk of sleeping through the time to meet up with Sirus. This night  
he had three nightmares. Each worse then the one before, and he'd wake up sweating and with   
his heart beating rapidly. By two am he had given up on sleep all together. He kept his light  
off however, since if his uncle or aunt woke up he'd be in hot water since they knew he  
couldn't use his magic outside of school.   
The hours dragged on. By the time breakfast had come Harry was exhausted he barely managed  
not to tip his small slice of grapefruit on the floor. He did manage to finish and wash his  
setting. He was up in his room and he fell into another restless sleep.   
It was dark he could hear laughter and unforgivable curses being cast. Then he heard   
screams. They were a boy's screams, to be more specific they were Cedric's. Harry ran as fast  
as he could to the screams but as he was nearing the screaming victim he heard Avada Kadavra.   
The next instant he was looking at Cedric. It's all your fault Harry...all your fault.  
"NOOOOOOOO...." Harry screamed as he woke up. The sweat had soaked through his top   
and sheets. Harry got up and stripped his bed. He put on the only fresh sheet left. Then he   
decided that he should take a shower it would help him wake up a little. He didn't want to   
sleep anymore. He was afraid of what would happen in his sleep.   
By the time he had finished making his bed, had his shower and changed it was almost time  
for lunch. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw that Dudley and Aunt Petunia were already   
eating. Harry sat down at his place to a small bed of lettuce with a scoop of low fat cottage   
cheese. He ate his un appetizing lunch and washed his setting as usual.   
He went back up to his room, and saw Hedwig sleeping peacefully in her cage. He wished he  
could sleep like that. He was also getting a bit excited since Sirius would be there in a  
few more hours. He took a look in his mirror the dark circles seemed to him to be drooping   
down to his mouth.   
Harry didn't even remember eating dinner but all to soon the inhabitance of the house were  
asleep. Harry was sitting on his bed reading Quidditch Through the Ages watching the pictures  
move back an fourth. He kept an eye on the time. At ten to one he opened the window so Hedwig  
could come back in and left his room quietly closing the door behind him. He knew that if he   
used any of the stairs he might be heard by the creaking of the floor. He did something that  
most kids would get yelled at for but not him. He slid down the banister and landed soundlessly  
on the floor. He walked through to the kitchen holding the door and putting it back in place   
with out letting it swing. He then went to the back door, unlocked it and opened it slowly and  
as quietly as he could. He stepped into the night air and didn't see anything. He felt a small  
amount of worry that Sirius was in trouble or something terrible had happened.   
Just as his imagination started running away with him he heard something he turned to see  
a giant black dog. Harry inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to the dog and   
waited for the dog to give some sort of direction. He just stared at Harry.   
"Oh. We can use the shed over there. I had to clean it out last week, so at least I know   
there's room to sit." Harry whispered to the big dog. The dog followed his lead. As soon as  
they were both in the shed and the door was closed, there was a popping sound and gone was   
the dog and in his place was Harry's godfather Sirius.   
Sirius then took out his wand and muttered "Lumos" casting light into the dark shed.   
"That's better don't you think?" he added as he finally got a look at his godson.  
"Harry... the look isn't becoming." He said after looking over his godson in a humorous manner.  
Though he was worried.   
" I thought it would just go away after a while but it just isn't. Last night was the   
worst." Harry's composure slipped and he gripped Sirius in a hug that was so much like a child  
terrified of the dark. Sirius hugged his godson back.   
" Harry I can't do much from the shed and taking you away would be dangerous right now.  
Do you have your invisibility cloak handy?" Sirius asked him. Harry just nodded yes. "Okay   
then go back up to your room and throw it down to me alright?" He asked. Harry nodded and then  
said.  
"I'll leave the door open so you can come in but please just lock it on your way up or I'll  
have a lot of explaining to do come morning." With that said he left the shed and walked back   
quietly and cautiously through the house. When he made it to his room he threw his trunk open.  
He grabbed the invisibility cloak from the top of the pile in his trunk. He then appeared at   
the window. There was once again a black dog sitting on the ground looking up expectantly at the  
window. Seeing Harry he backed up a bit and the invisibility cloak floated down and landed   
square in the dog's face. Harry saw this and laughed a bit.   
Five minutes later Harry heard a creak on the floor near the door of his room. He saw   
the door then close with no one apparently there and knew that it was just Sirius in the cloak.   
A moment later he got the cloak thrown on his own head.  
" Hey" whispered Harry. Sirius grinned at him a bit and said  
"Fair is fair. I saw you sniggering from down there." Harry grinned and nodded in  
submission. "Now I think it's time for you to go to sleep Harry." He added. Harry just looked  
like he had grown another head. "It will be alright. I'm right here." He said trying to placate  
his godson. He took the invisibility cloak back from Harry and put it back on. "Just incase" he  
whispered. He kept his head visible and looked at Harry. Harry just lied down on his bed. He  
fell almost instantly asleep. Sirius watched on and the waiting began.   
Harry was in the middle of a forest kind of area. Ron, Hermonie and many other witches  
and wizards he didn't know were all running farther into the area. Out of nowhere the dark   
mark was cast high in the sky. Then in a flash he was in a cemetery. He was tied to a headstone.  
He heard Voldemort say "Kill the spare." A moment later a flash of green light headed toward  
Cedric. When the light disappeared Cedric lied there dead. Harry then saw the knife cut his arm  
and Voldemort stood over him. Instead however, of touching Harry he punched him hard in the   
face. Then in another flash Harry was in the middle of the wand duel with Voldemort and his  
parents shadows came out and his father said   
"Harry I'm very disappointed in you. You let Voldemort rise back to power." His mother then   
added  
" I'm ashamed to have you for my son." This intermingled with Cedric's saying  
"It's all your fault I'm dead Harry...all your fault."  
Harry cried out and sat bolt up right in the bed. Sweat had gone through his shirt again  
and made his already unruly hair stick to his head. He was shaking when he felt a hand on   
his shoulder and Sirius's face appeared in thin air.   
"Harry it's all right. It 's only a dream it's over now." Sirius said trying to calm Harry.  
It didn't really work. Harry put his face in his hands. "Come on Harry lay back down." At that  
Harry went rigid.  
"Please Sirius don't make me. I can't go through it again just yet. Please." Harry pleaded  
to his godfather. Sirius wrapped Harry in a hug. To anyone who might have seen this it would   
look quite strange. A boy sitting there shaking and a floating head talking to the boy. About   
twenty minutes later Sirius had coaxed Harry into lying back down. After Harry had dozed off   
to sleep, Sirius went over to Harry's small desk and took a leaf from his book and picked up   
the abandoned quill and scribbled a quick note.   
"Hedwig are you up to doing a favor for me?" as in answer to Sirius's question the  
snowy owl jumped over to the desk and hooted softly while sticking out her leg. Sirius tied   
the letter and whispered to Hedwig. She took off out of the window and into the night. Sirius  
then turned his attention back to his godson. He watched once again as Harry twisted and turned  
back and forth in his bed plagued by another nightmare.   
  
  
A/N yes a real one this time. Who did Sirius write the letter to? What can be done to help   
Harry?  
When will these cliff hangers end?? Only time will tell. Stay tuned for the next chapter.Where we   
get a slightly different look on things yet again. :) Chapter 5 due up by the weekend. Thanks   
to all my wonderful reviewers. Also Special shout out to Jona your the best thanks for the help.  
  
peace I'm outtie  
sweets 


	5. Chapter 5 the plot thickens how origina...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. J.K Rowling owns all characters.

A/N:I know a lot of you have been asking for longer chapters.Hopefully part 4 was longer for you. I know this chapter I will try to make a long one.Thanks to all of my great and continuing reviewers.

Also special thanks to my boyfriend for listening endlessly to my ramblings about the story.Also a special shout out of thanks to Xanthia Morgan for offering to beta read this for me. You're the best.

Now with out further ado since you've all been so wonderful while waiting chapter 5…

Last time in chapter 4….

"Hedwig are you up to doing a favor for me?" In answer to Sirius' question, the snowy owl jumped over to the desk and hooted softly while sticking out her leg. Sirius tied the letter and whispered to Hedwig. She took off out of the window and into the night. Sirius then turned his attention back to his godson. He watched once again as Harry twisted and turned back and forth in his bed plagued by another nightmare.

_ _

_"My boy, my poor boy,"_ Hedwig lamented as she soared above the treetops. _"I can't believe I actually took off so quickly while he is back there all alone.He needs to see someone who cares about him when he awakens afraid…wait he's not alone. That man Sirius is with him. My boy trusts him with his life and that is good enough for me. Still I want to get back to them as soon as I can._

"I know my boy has nightmares. Ever since I have been his post owl he has awoken many nights.Never quite as severe as this summer however, I have never seen him sleep while at school. I am with the other post owls in the owlery.

_"They always talk of him as the boy who lived… I often question in my mind the boy who lived through what? What kind of life does he have now? I know he is fine while at school but here during the summer… the only one close enough for him to touch is myself.His family hates everything he stands for.It's hard enough with what is on his shoulders without them making it worse for him. They don't care. They let him go on the way he is for weeks…then again so have I. I am supposed to be his friend in this lonely time and yet all I did was return from my hunting early when I realized there was a problem.I'll never forget that first night I came back early since the fog had gotten too thick for me to see my prey through."_

_ _

FLASH BACK

"Noooooooooooo." Harry cried out as he woke from a nightmare.He was shaking and he was covered in sweat.He placed his head on his arms. He didn't realize the eyes of his snowy white owl were on him. He just stayed where he was in the bed rocking himself back and forth trying to shake the images from his mind.The eyes followed every move. They were watching for the sign that meant trouble but that sign of the boy's hand moving to the lightning shaped scar on his forehead never came. So she just watched silently ready to fly out with a message if needed. She heard him talking to himself….

"I'm sorry Cedric…I'm so sorry. If I had known what would've happened. I wouldn't have let you touch that cup. I'm sorry." 

END FLASH BACK

_" It was that night that I resolved to come back early every night.I'm just glad that he finally asked me if it was a dream or not and that I didn't have to nip him hard to get my point across to write to someone.At least it wasn't a fight. All I had to do was fly there and wait for him to go to his desk. Once he picked up his quill I knew that he would finish it and send me to someone. I was relieved when he wrote that letter. I knew that some form of help would come to him. It's better even than I had expected. I thought for sure it would just be a reply strapped to my leg but it was more. When I landed back at the Dursley's, Harry was not in his room but as soon as he heard the tapping I'll never forget the look of relief that came to his face. It was like the weight he had been carrying for so long had been lifted from his shoulders somewhat. Then when he read it he relaxed some more but he seemed to be nervous but happy at the same time.I was happy that the reply had been something good for him._

"I know I may sound repetitious but the sooner this letter gets to it's addressee the sooner I can get a reply and even more help for my boy.I hope he is all right. Sirius seems to make him go to sleep I don't like him forcing my boy to sleep just so that man can see what is going on.I'm glad to have something to do though, if I had to sit there I would surely have started losing my feathers from pulling them out because I worry so.

_"Now it's starting to get foggy. Oh please be kind to me tonight! I want to deliver this message as soon as possible but if the fog gets much worse I am going to have to land and wait it out. It wouldn't do to get myself killed. Not when my boy needs me.I'll try flying for a bit more, at least get a quarter of the way to my destination. I must! Oh, please, powers that be, let the fog not be so dense.My boy needs me to get this through, don't you even care? No, of course you don't. Otherwise his life would be much different. Or would it? Listen to me, I sound like my mother… or is that everybody's mother? That aunt of his is a prime example of a mother when it comes to her own son. She does it naturally. But when it comes to my boy she couldn't care if he was raging with fever.I mean she let him go on like this with out so much as an 'are you all right?'. Really_ people can be so cruel. 

_"Oh no! The fog is getting so dense! Maybe just a few more minutes…think Hedwig you stupid girl! You can't even see three feet in front of your own beak.There is a tree over there. I'm so sorry, my boy, but I am going to have to land here and wait out the fog. I don't like doing this but I don't have a choice and you are in good hands. I won't stay longer than I have to… I hope you are alright my boy."_

Meanwhile, back on Privet Drive Harry had woken yet again. But since it wasn't light out yet Sirius had him try to go back to sleep after telling him about the dream. Sirius had taken a leaf out of Dumbledore's book by letting Harry talk about it before anything else.It helped calm him down and let Sirius know exactly what was going on. Sirius had sat by in the chair all night and dozed while Harry was sleeping.He had been woken five times by Harry's waking up shaking and even crying sometimes. Even though Harry knew by Sirius's telling him over and over again that Cedric's death was not his fault, the dreams still had not ceased. Harry was starting to feel horrible, but this he kept to himself. Sirius didn't need to know that right now. He had enough to worry about. 

Harry awoke again but this time from a shrill yell from downstairs.

" Harry Potter you lazy boy get up and down here this instant." Harry groaned as he got out of bed. Sirius's head had popped out from thin air and looked groggily at his godson.

" Aunt Petunia, if I don't get down there now I don't want to think about what might happen.You can stay here if you want. Under my bed there is a loose floorboard with cake in it from my birthday. Help yourself." Harry said quickly and in a hushed voice.

" Harry Potter do you hear me? Get down here NOW!!" his aunt's voice had gone up a few notches and was very shrill. Harry turned back to look at Sirius.

" Don't worry about me, thanks. I'll be fine. Besides even when I leave the room they won't see me." His godfather answered tiredly.After Harry left the room and closed the door Sirius looked in the mirror. _'Good thing this is a muggle mirror otherwise it would have had a screaming fit'_ he thought amusedly. Then his thoughts turned to the boy who had just left the room. _' Oh James…he's so like you.He never wants anyone to worry about him. I'm just glad the good sense that must have come from his mother finally kicked in.'_ He thought turning away from the mirror.He sat down on the floor to stick his hand under the bed for the loose floorboard. Finding it he pulled it up and peeked in. He took a chunk of cake from its hiding place and put the floorboard back.

At that moment his godson was downstairs just looking at the breakfast before him. His stomach gave a small lurch he just couldn't bring himself to eat this morning. After all the dreams last night he just didn't have the stomach to eat this morning.Dudley's piggy eyes were darting over at his cousin's plate.Harry didn't make a move and as quick as Dudley's piggy hands could stole Harry's breakfast. Aunt Petunia said nothing. 

" Well boy, since you are done eating why don't you get started on your chores for today." His uncle Vernon said not as a question but as a statement. He then looked at Harry as if daring him to say something smart-alecky back to him.A moment passed and since Harry said nothing Vernon continued one of his normal complaints about his nephew " Well don't just sit there and stare boy get to it." 

Harry went over to the fridge where his daily chores were listed and tore the piece of paper from the fridge.It read as follows.

Harry's list of chores for today and they better be done to perfection or else…

1.Mow the lawn

2. Trim the hedges

3.Weed then water the garden

4.Paint the fence

Harry folded the list and headed out the door.He went to the shed that just hours before he had first talked with his godfather to get out the mower.He started the mowing. Even though Sirius was there he couldn't do anything really to help Harry out of this, Harry knew he wanted to or at least would want to when he found out. 

The mowing didn't take that long, it never did.He was also able to trim the hedges before Dudley could come out and bother him.His cousin was one of the biggest couch potatoes that Harry knew.He was busy cleaning up the branches when someone goosed him under the arms. Harry jumped and turned around but found no one there. The look of momentary confusion on his face sent the cloaked form into hysterical laughter.Realization dawned on Harry.

"Ha..ha very funny." Harry said a bit grumpily but with a small smile on his face.He was answered by thin air that said while still laughing

" Oh Harry it was hysterical just to see your face that way." Harry just looked to where the voice came from and grinned.

" Okay you got me.Don't expect for it to happen again." Harry said still with a smile as he turned back to finish picking up the fallen branches from his cuttings.

" You need any help?" Sirius asked from behind him.Harry would've loved to have some help especially with how he was feeling at the moment. 

" Sirius you know as well as I do that if anyone saw things moving without anyone behind it they would find it odd.Not to mention that if Aunt Petunia or Dudley saw it they would have a conniption fit and tell Uncle Vernon.But you can keep me company."Harry said looking around to the possible place where his godfather was.He then turned again to dump the branches in the bin.Harry was now sitting down to weed the garden.

" You know I don't really understand why she wants the garden weeded twice a week. I mean really how fast can weeds grow?" Harry complained.Sirius had opened his mouth to reply when they heard the screen door slam and they both saw Dudley waddling out.

" Talking to yourself Harry? Don't you know what that means? No…well it means that you're crazy. But that should be nothing new dad always says you are." Dudley said sitting down eating an ice pop. He just stared at Harry with his greedy eyes daring for Harry to say something. Harry however just continued to weed the lawn.Harry was hoping that by ignoring his humongous cousin that he would get board and go away.Sure enough when Dudley finished his ice pop he looked at Harry and saw that the boy was still weeding and not paying attention to him at all. Dudley proceeded then to get up and started waddling towards the house but saw a rock lying in the dust by his feet. Before Harry knew it he had been hit in the face with a rock.Dudley then ran or rather walked as fast as he could into the house. Just incase Harry should dare complain Dudley could just say that Harry is lying since he was in the house. He knew Petunia would believe him over Harry.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius said after Dudley was out of view. Harry had brought his hand up to his face rubbing the spot where the rock had hit and just nodded yes. The rock had missed his glasses by mere inches.He only had to pull out one more weed and he'd be finished with it.He then stood and fell back to the ground. Harry felt hands on his shoulders.

" Harry that rock did hurt you didn't it?" The voice said moving his hands from Harry's shoulder to his godson's face. Harry shook his head no and wished he hadn't he was feeling very dizzy. 

" No it's not the rock." Harry started to say then he knew he had to tell some of the truth." It's just that I got dizzy. I'm okay now." He said trying to convince, though he was no longer certain of weather he was trying to convince Sirius or himself. 

" Harry…." Sirius started out sternly but Harry cut him off. 

" If I don't finish before Uncle Vernon gets home I'm afraid that you might actually become guilty of murder. When Uncle Vernon gets stuck on something especially when it has to do with me it usually winds up…" Harry stopped suddenly he had never mentioned how it could really be before to Sirius and was afraid of a stern talking to later that evening in his room. 

"Winds up what? Harry. Please tell me." Sirius said from somewhere next to him.

" Hitting me." Harry answered in almost a whisper. Sirius said nothing but Harry could tell he was mad. " I'm sorry I never said anything before but I didn't want you to worry about me." He added.

"Harry I will always worry about you weather you want me to or not. I am your godfather and believe it or not I do love you. I also want to know immediately if he ever hits you again all right?" Sirius said hugging his godson. Harry returned it and then he stood up again he was still dizzy but it had subsided enough for him to paint the fence.Sirius however saw his godson close his eyes briefly but said nothing. He did however, stay close by encase Harry fell again.

"Harry I'm right here if you need me okay?" Sirius added as Harry dipped the brush into the paint can. 

" Okay. Really though I'm all right. Please don't worry." He answered as he started painting the fence. Knowing full well that Sirius would worry but Harry felt like it needed to be said anyway.

Harry was half way finished painting the fence when he had another dizzy spell and he closed his eyes for a moment to make it pass. Sirius put a steadying hand on his godson's shoulder. 

"Forget it Harry this is over now." With that Sirius took the wand he had out of his pocket and muttered a few words and the fence finished painting itself. Then they walked into the yard and Sirius muttered another few words and the paint can flew back into the shed. All the while Sirius kept a hand on his godson's shoulder.He then proceeded to lead his godson into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

"Stay here and get into bed." Sirius said and left the room again. Harry didn't feel like arguing and did as he was told. Sirius came back a moment later and handed Harry a glass of water. " Drink it. It'll help you to feel better. The dizziness is probably just from not sleeping well all this time and it's finally catching up with you." Sirius said truthfully.Harry drank the water greedily. " Lie down and try to get some sleep all right?" Sirius asked. Harry complied since he was pretty tired.

He didn't sleep long however, it wasn't a dream that woke him though. It was pain but it wasn't coming from his head. Harry thought for a moment as to when he might have hurt himself. Probably when I was pulling out those darn weeds. He thought idly. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

" Harry…. was it another dream?" Sirius asked. Harry thought for a quick moment and nodded yes. "Well what was it about?" Harry knew that Sirius was going to ask that and had a story ready.

" You're going to laugh… I thought Aunt Petunia was calling me." Harry answered laughing to himself. Sirius bought it since Harry hadn't woken up with a scream or shaking with fear for once Sirius was relieved he didn't have to tell Harry that the death of Cedric wasn't his fault.But just as Sirius was about to tell Harry to lie down again he heard Uncle Vernon bellow

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" 

" Now what?" Harry half complained to himself but Sirius had heard it and said

" I don't know but we will find out together." And with that Sirius put the invisibility cloak back over his head.They made their way down stairs. Vernon was standing at the foot of the stairs and was already purple in the face. 

"Boy I have some important business investors coming over in one hour. You will take your dinner upstairs with you and stay in your room all night. You are not to make a sound. Understand?" Harry just said

" Okay." Harry said.

" Okay what?" Uncle Vernon asked.

" Okay I'll stay in my room Uncle Vernon…and I won't cause any trouble." Harry finished before his uncle could say anything.Vernon's color came back to normal he nodded and said.

" Well don't just stand there get in that kitchen and get your dinner. Once that doorbell rings I don't want to hear a peep or otherwise out of you." With that the lecture was over. Harry was happy that no one saw the little escapade that Sirius had done earlier with the fence. Harry went into the kitchen Aunt Petunia had a plate waiting for him with a glass of water. He looked at it and his stomach lurched again. He closed his eyes for a moment. Sirius had seen it. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and kept it there until they were back up in Harry's room. Harry set it down on the desk and went to the bed. 

" Go on Sirius you need it much more then I do." Harry said lying down on the bed. He wasn't feeling well at all.He just wanted to go unconscious so he wouldn't dream but he wouldn't be awake either.Unfortunately that was not an option. 

" Come on Harry" Sirius said picking up the plate. "We'll split it. Just because you think I need it. I know you need it as well. The way that your aunt and uncle running you around like that all the time, not to mention that you are thinner than I've ever seen you. Tuck in." Sirius said. Harry just looked at his half for a moment. He had two choices. One tell Sirius how he really felt, or two just eat it and deal with the possible consequences later. He chose the second choice at first. He picked up his half and was about to eat it when his stomach lurched again. He put it down and just put his head in his hands.

" Sirius I'm gonna be sick." Harry said running from the room and to the next door on the left. A moment later Harry came back to the room. Sirius's expression was one of worry. 

" Feeling better?" Sirius asked him. Harry lied and shook his head yes. Sirius didn't believe him for an instant but let it slide for the moment._'Oh Harry when will you stop being so stubborn you really are your father's son.'_ Sirius thought." Alright you win you don't have to eat this but you do have to lie down and go to sleep." Sirius said to Harry. Harry knew better than to argue with him so he lied down but said.

" Sirius can I just get a drink please?" Sirius smiled at him waved his wand over an empty glass and water spurted out of the wand tip and into the glass. Harry gulped it all down. " Thanks" he said as he lied down. Sirius smiled as he took Harry's glasses off of his face.

"Goodnight Harry." He said as he watched Harry fall almost instantly asleep.A half hour later Sirius had dosed off but heard movement in the room. He saw Harry getting out of bed. " Where are you going?" 

" I shouldn't have drunk that water." Harry said in answer as he walked out of the bedroom. Sirius just laughed a bit. Then he heard footsteps coming up the steps.Then a yell that he knew was Vernon's.

"Boy didn't I tell you something?" Sirius came out of the room in the cloak just in time to see Vernon push Harry hard in the chest. The force of it sent Harry into the wall. This enraged Sirius he stepped up behind Vernon and grabbed the hand that was raised and ready to strike the boy again.Sirius then performed a quick memory charm that he had picked up all those years ago working for the ministry. Vernon forgot about Harry and returned downstairs. 

" Harry.." before Sirius could finish his statement Harry interrupted.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue that was great. But I thought only ministry aurors knew that charm." 

" Only ministry aurors do. I was one before my time in Azkaban along with your father and mother.Of course your mother became a part time auror when you were born." Sirius had explained in a whisper as they got back into Harry's room. Harry lied down on the bed again before Sirius told him to.

"Maybe tomorrow you can tell me more about them?" Harry asked as his eyes started to droop. Sirius nodded in agreement.About midnight Harry woke up feeling awful.He just couldn't keep it from Sirius any longer.

"Sirius?" Harry asked since his godfather was still in the invisibility cloak. "Sirius" Harry called again. 

"Hummph" came a groggy reply.

" Sirius please wake up." Harry said with a pleading in his voice. 

"Okay… okay I'm up I'm up." Sirius said. He then took the cloak off his head so Harry could see him. " What is it?" 

" Sirius I don't feel so good." Harry answered him. Sirius sat up, took the wand and said 

"Lumos" He looked at Harry, the boy was in a cold sweat and he looked pale.Sirius put his hand to his godson's forehead and registered that he was indeed running a temperature. " Where do you hurt?" he asked hoping it was something that could be taken care of with muggle measures since there was no way he could get help from the wizarding world.

A/N Well that was chapter 5… Sorry it took so long. Me and my wanting to get it up fast but like JKR herself I had a change of mind when I thought it could be made better and I hope you agree that it is good. It's also longer like I promised

Thanks goes out to so many wonderful reviewers who have kept with me through the story. I promise to get you all listed next chapter. I just want to get this up so you can enjoy it. ( I hope)

Until next time… stay away from the rock cakes and keep cool in this lovely heat wave - sweets


	6. Chapter 6 the plot starts to boil and o...

Legal Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the posting of this part. I hit a bit of computer trouble then of course I had to get a small case of writers block. Special thanks to Xanthia Morgan for beta reading this for me, it is greatly appreciated. 

So now without further notes here is chapter 6….

Last time in chapter 5

    "Sirius?" Harry asked since his godfather was still in the invisibility cloak. "Sirius" Harry called again. 

     "Hummph" came a groggy reply.

     " Sirius please wake up." Harry said with a pleading in his voice. 

     "Okay… okay I'm up I'm up." Sirius said. He then took the cloak off his head so Harry could see him. " What is it?" 

     " Sirius I don't feel so good." Harry answered him. Sirius sat up, took the wand and said 

    "Lumos" He looked at Harry, the boy was in a cold sweat and he looked pale.  Sirius put his hand to his godson's forehead and registered that he was indeed running a temperature. " Where do you hurt?" he asked hoping it was something that could be taken care of with muggle measures since there was no way he could get help from the wizarding world.  

     It had been two hours since Harry had woken up ill and Sirius had done everything he could to make his godson comfortable.   He had given Harry some muggle aspirin to reduce the fever and hopefully some of the ache in his godson's body. Sirius was now watching his godson sleep as he adjusted the thin blanket around his body. _'Oh Harry I hope this is just a small bug for if it's something more there isn't much I can do about it.'_  As he thought this he turned his attention to the window. Hedwig had been gone almost twenty-four hours _Hedwig should be there by now._  He turned his attention back to Harry _'Hopefully you won't have any nightmares tonight'_ Sirius thought as he adjusted the invisibility cloak around himself. He then transformed himself back to his animagus form _'Just so it's easier to hear if Harry needs me'_ with one last check of the cloak Sirius settled down to hopefully have a few hours of sleep.  

  Two eyes popped open _'Oh *&*&!!* _(a/n insert your own explanatory remark here)_ I fell asleep I don't believe it. How stupid can I be, I was only supposed to wait the fog out and I fell asleep. Oh Hedwig you stupid…stupid girl. _ Hedwig thought as she flew off in a huff. _Some friend I turned out to be to my boy. He needed me to get this letter through and here I am catching forty winks. Hedwig you stupid girl fly faster.'_ She admonished herself as she flew as fast as her wings would carry her. She saw a small field mouse below her _'Nope no food for you until your job is done. Don't even think it Hedwig. Oh my boy I'm so sorry. I will get there and back to you without fail, don't you worry. Of course nothing ever works smoothly that would be too easy. Since when was life supposed to be easy for my boy? He's had enough. I just hope after this he will be able to be happy. I will be there soon my boy don't worry._

     Back on Privet Drive Harry had woken to a more intense pain than he had experienced the previous day. The pain that had woke him from the nap Sirius had told him to take. The ache in the rest of his body had subsided somewhat.  He sat up and the room around him spun. He groaned as he put his head in his hands. A moment later he felt a paw on his knee. He looked up slowly and saw a blurry black face; unfortunately that small movement nauseated him. 

     " I'm gonna be sick again." He groaned as he stumbled to the bathroom. Sirius had changed back to his human form by the time Harry had come back.  

     " Harry come lay back down." Sirius instructed in a tone that was no nonsense yet caring.  Harry didn't argue with him. The moment he was laying back down Sirius put his hand against Harry's forehead. His fever was back on the rise. Sirius put the cloak back on and disappeared from the room momentarily returning with more muggle aspirin. " Here take this Harry it will help." Sirius said as he gave the aspirins to Harry. 

     _'At least the bad pain vanished after I tossed my cookies' _Harry thought as he took the asprin. He didn't want to endanger or worry Sirius anymore than necessary. By three am Harry was asleep again. Sirius re-adjusted the cloak again and as before had turned back into his shaggy dog form.

       A few hours later yelling was heard from downstairs.

     " Harry Potter are you awake yet? If you are not down here in five minutes you will have no breakfast." His Aunt Petunia said quite loudly.  " Do you hear me?" she added shrilly. Harry groaned as he started to get up. The room was already starting to spin around him. He felt an invisible hand go to his brow and then a whispered voice

     " Harry I am sticking with you like how would the muggles say it? Like glue today. If you think I am going to allow you to work yourself silly and get worse you have got another thing coming." Sirius had tired to put as much authority as he could into the whisper. Harry just gave a small nod, though he closed his eyes immediately after as the movement made his world spin yet again. 

     " Just don't make me eat. I don't think I can hold it down." Harry answered back.  Sirius put on the cloak and followed Harry down the staircase into the kitchen where the rest of the Dursley's already were sitting down eating breakfast. Harry just sat once again as he looked at his plate and swallowed hard. Dudley was looking at his cousin's breakfast again. Harry didn't make a move as piggy hands grabbed at the grapefruit quarter in front of him. 

      " Well seeing as you are finished…here" Said Vernon as he added one more thing on a piece of paper and shoved it in Harry's direction. Harry groaned as he looked at the list.

      " What did you say boy?" Vernon said with a small smile on his lips.  

       " Nothing Uncle Vernon." Harry replied tiredly.  Vernon stood up and collected his brief case for work. 

        " Well boy why are you just sitting there? Get a move on you have a lot to do today." 

Harry got up to put his plate in the sink and went outside to start what would surely be a long day of chores. 

       " Harry I don't care if your uncle or aunt do see magic today. I am not letting you do all of this." Said Sirius from somewhere off to the side. 

      " Sirius please, I promise I'll work slow. We just can't do it right now. Aunt Petunia spies on the neighbors until about noon when Dudley complains he's hungry for lunch." Harry explained.  

      Harry started doing the chores and Sirius not only stayed close to him but also helped wherever he could.  It was about eleven thirty and Harry felt the pain again. It had gotten worse even from the night before.  It made him feel sick to his stomach, he didn't want to tell Sirius but the pain didn't want to go away. Sirius however had noticed Harry's abrupt stop and was next to him in an instant. Harry felt a hand go up to his brow.  

      " Harry this is enough. I will not tolerate any more of this." Sirius said sternly. Sirius then said a few well placed spells and the work was finished. Harry started to walk back into the house and his aunt caught him coming in.

      " Harry Potter!! What do you think you are doing back in this house before your chores are finished?" she squeaked.  Harry winced as the squeak went through his head.  

     " My chores are finished Aunt Petunia." Harry said as he headed up the stairs. He saw the look on her face and was amused by what he saw. Her mouth was working up and down with no sound coming out as she glanced out the window. As he reached the top of the staircase he could hear her muttering about giving him more chores tomorrow. 

      Once they were back in his room Harry without being told headed straight for the bed. Once there he curled up into the fetal position to try to get the pain to go away. He just tried to concentrate on the crack on the wall. After a moment it had subsided but he knew 

Sirius would be asking him any moment now and he couldn't keep lying about it. Then he thought of something to distract Sirius's line of thought momentarily. 

     " Thank you." Harry said trying not to let his voice let on that he was hurting. Sirius however wasn't deterred from his thoughts at all.

     " Harry…please, I know you think that by keeping what's bothering you to yourself you are keeping me out of danger.  Need I remind you that I am your godfather and I am here because I care about and want to help you; now with that said where are you hurting?"

     Harry turned over to look at him. He locked his eyes with Sirius for a moment and thought _' He knows. I can't let him get caught by anyone. I am not going to let it happen. But it hurt so badly. I don't think I can keep it in much longer.'_ Harry made up his mind that the next time it happened he would tell him.  So he just decided that for the moment he would just say "Sirius, it's just my head. Do you think it's okay for me to sleep for a while?" Sirius stared at his godson.  __

_     'Does he really think I am going to buy that? Oh James he acts so much like you. I just hope the good sense his mother gave him comes back to kick him soon, so he will tell me'_ Sirius just nodded his head yes. Surprised a bit that Harry actually wanted to sleep.  Sirius turned his attention to the window. _'Hedwig should be on her way back by now. I need to get a letter out to someone who can get me medical help for Harry. This is no little bug.'_

     Hedwig was flying and saw her destination in the distance.  _' Oh finally. I am almost there. All I have to do is give this letter to the addressee wait for a reply and then get back to my boy…my poor boy. I hope that man is taking good care of you while I am away.'_ Hedwig started her decent for a landing while she was lost in thought. She never saw the dark figure with the wand only heard the voice that yelled

     "Stupify!" which was followed by laughter as the owl plummeted down to the ground. The figure picked up the owl and disiperated. 

     Back on Privet Drive Harry was in the throws of a nightmare.  He was back in the graveyard. The scene was playing itself out again. 

     _' Harry just hit the ground after the priori incantatum spell ended. He was trying to run towards Cedric's body but he felt a shooting pain in his body and felt he couldn't make it. He started falling towards the ground. Voldemort's followers were able to get to Harry. They started shouting curses and hexes faster than he could get out of the way.'_

" Noooooooooooooooo!" Harry shouted as he bolted upright in the bed and cried out in pain again. Sirius took off the hood to the cloak and took his godson in his arms. Before anything could be said Sirius was telling Harry in his ear.

     "Cedric's death wasn't your fault Harry. You couldn't have…."Sirius was cut off by Harry.

     " It's not that Sirius. It hurts so badly. I can't keep it anymore." Harry said quietly his voice sounded pained.

     " Where does it hurt Harry? I can't help you until you tell me." Sirius answered holding his godson at arms length to look at him. 

     " It hurts terribly here." Harry said pointing to the spot that was causing the pain. Sirius looked at him and put his hand up to Harry's brow. _' He's burning up again! I have to do something for him now. I can't wait for Hedwig anymore'_ he thought as he looked out the window. 

      "Harry we are going to get help for you right now. Come on can you stand?" He asked him starting to get the books out from under the loose floorboard. Harry got shakily to his feet. The pain didn't want to stop though. He was almost doubled over in pain. "Harry is this everything?" Harry nodded. Sirius then proceeded to levitate the trunk and helped Harry down the stairs. 

     "Ahhhhhhhh…. who's that?" Dudley screamed "Mum..mum Harry has another weirdo with him." Dudley ran screaming out of the living room.  Sirius did a quick spell to get rid of the boards that holed up the fireplace. Then using the wood that used to board it up lit a fire with his wand. He then groped around in his robes and found his little box. Taking a pinch out he grabbed Harry and got in the fire and shouted.

     " Remus Lupin" As loud as he could. Petunia barely had time to shriek as Sirius and Harry vanished in the flames.

A/N sorry this took so long to write and if it's a tad short. I have had a terrible case of writer's block and a lot of trouble with my computer. (Basically my computer got ill with a bad virus) Please continue to read and review. 

 I plan to have parts 7, 8, 9, 10 up around the New Year. 

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I will try to name you all next time. Without you all I wouldn't be motivated to finish at all.   Till next time happy holidays and may you and yours have a very happy one and a healthy new year.

sweets


	7. Chapter 7 YES! It's Remus timeGo Remus ...

Legal Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  With the exceptions of Attivus Attlewart and Mistofolees the cat he appears courtesy of Xanthia Morgan who is a wonderful author and also a great beta reader. Xan thanks for all your help…. 

A/N Here it is part 7….wow can you believe it?? 2 whole chapters in less than 2 weeks?? I told you I'd work harder to get more chapters out to you….  Please keep reading and reviewing without your reviews I would find it very difficult to continue.

Last time in chapter 6…

     "Ahhhhhhhh…. who's that?" Dudley screamed "Mum...Mum! Harry has another weirdo with him!" Dudley ran screaming out of the living room.  Sirius did a quick spell to get rid of the boards that walled up the fireplace. Then, using the wood that used to board it up lit a fire with his wand. He groped around in his robes and found his little box. Taking a pinch he grabbed Harry, got in the fire and shouted

     " Remus Lupin" As loud as he could. Petunia barely had time to shriek as Sirius and Harry vanished in the flames.

     Remus Lupin was sitting in his parlor sipping at a piping hot cup of tea and pouring over the day's Daily Prophet, the wizarding world's newspaper.  He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so when his fire sprang up and two forms tumbled out, he was so startled that the tea went flying out of his hands and all over himself.  He muttered a curse as he only did when he thought no one was listening and then he glanced over at the fireplace to see who had come.  He was quite shocked and asked              

     " Sirius?? Is that you?? You have Harry with you? What on earth is happening?"  All of this was stated in a rush and a rise in crescendo. Before Sirius could answer Remus started in again by saying " Are you daft?? You must be daft.  Do you have any idea what will happen when Dumbledore finds out?? You'd better hope he finds out before the ministry does.  If he does he may cover for you so you won't be given directly to the dementors, but really this is a chance…And then you don't even send an owl to let me know anything after the time you said you were going to stop by and see Harry…Sirius, really, what has gotten into you?"  

     While Remus was doing his ranting, Sirius helped Harry to the couch and lay him down on it.  Then he turned to Remus. Obviously his friend had now run out of questions but the last thing that was asked struck him as odd.

     "Remus, first of all if you had looked when we first came in you would see that Harry is ill.  I think he may need a doctor and only you can help us with that.  His aunt and uncle couldn't care less. I was with him for over two days Remus, and what did I see? I saw them running him ragged with chores. He stopped eating and had horrible nights and they didn't even ask if he was all right. They didn't so much as stop their own lives for even a moment to see to Harry. Not to mention that Harry told me that his uncle gets physically abusive with him sometimes. I even witnessed it once. I used a memory charm and his uncle left him alone. And I did send word. I sent Hedwig out to you as soon as I saw what was going on. That was two nights ago. You mean to say that she hasn't gotten here yet?"  Remus just shook his head no as he walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his forehead. 

     "Sirius he's burning up." Remus said as he left Harry's side to move to the kitchen.

     " Didn't I just say that?" Sirius said to no one in particular. He then moved to sit by Harry. "Harry, how are you feeling? Does it still hurt badly?" Harry just nodded his head yes as he tried to shift his position to lessen his pain. 

     " The other times it went away. This time it's just staying." Harry said softly as Remus was coming back into the room. He brought with him a small basin with water in it, while over his shoulder was slung a cloth.  He set the basin down and dipped the cloth in the bowl.  He then proceeded to put the wet cloth over Harry's forehead. He then said

     " Hello Harry, I am going to ask you a few questions alright?" He got an affirmative nod from Harry. Then he began his questioning.   "Now then, Harry where do you hurt?" Again Harry pointed to the spot. Remus looked quickly to Sirius and then back to Harry. The ex-professor then proceeded to prod the area. As soon as Remus's hand touched the spot, Harry gasped. " It hurts that much?" When Harry nodded yes Remus stood up and motioned with his head for Sirius to follow.  

     " Professor, did you say that Hedwig never reached you?" Harry asked with a mix of surprise and fear.  

     " Now Harry, don't you worry.  Hedwig is a smart owl. I'm sure she will be here any minute." Remus said as he patted Harry's shoulder. "We'll be right back, you just lay quiet alright?" At that, the two maraurders left the room. Harry wanted to hear and tried to get up, but as soon as he tried the pain got to be too much and he was forced to stop.

     Out in the hallway Remus turned to Sirius and looked at him in a serious way.  

     " Sirius how long has it been like this?" he asked. Sirius shook his head. 

     " At least overnight. He woke me last night saying he didn't feel well. But if I had to guess I'd say from the first day I was with him. He had gotten dizzy the first day outside. I thought it was from weariness and from heat but I'm not sure. What do you think?" He said a bit nervously.

    " Well I think you're right about the medical attention and I understand why you didn't want to bring him to Hogwarts. Sirius, really I am not a doctor but if it is what I think it is, we need to get him to a doctor straight away." Remus answered starting to think deeply about what to do next.

      " Remus, what do you think it is?" Sirius asked after a quietly tense moment. 

     " I think it may be appendicitis that may have just turned acute. If that's the case it has to be taken care of immediately before it bursts." Remus answered. He then looked at Sirius' panic striken face at the news. " Now I'm sure we can get him help in time. For what it's worth you did the right thing." Remus said as he turned to go back into the room. Sirius followed closely behind.  

     " But Remus, who can we call?" Sirius asked as he reached Harry's side. 

     " Why who else but Attivus?" Remus said with a small grin. " Oh Sirius, don't give me that look.  You know as well as I do that Attivus would never betray you. If it makes you feel better you can always appear as your other form shall we say."  Sirius nodded alright. " Right then you may want to do your disappearing act now though. I am going to firewall him." There was the sound of a pop and gone was Sirius Black now replaced by a four footed big black dog.  "Good boy." Remus joked as he turned to the wall. A faint growl was heard and Remus chuckled a bit.  He then took a dark colored powder from above the mantel and threw a pinch into the fire. " Dr. Attivus Attlewart, a word please." Remus waited for a moment but no one answered. "Dr. Attivus Attlewart" Remus stated a bit louder this time. " Humm maybe he's not in. I'll apparate over to his place and see if he's there. Poor Mistofolees. Hates it when people appirate over, doesn't like the sensation I guess. I'll be back momentarily. " he said and with another pop he was gone. 

     Meanwhile, a hooded cloaked person appeared in front of Lord Voldemort.  He held in his hands an unconscious snowy owl. 

     " My lord I have Harry Potter's owl as you have commanded me to get. I intercepted her not far from the warewolf's home. I have the letter that was written." 

A/N Cliff hanger don't you just hate me for doing this one….well don't blame me my boyfriend said to be cruel to everyone and cut it here.  J You can send your rants to him through me. J   I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers who are patient with me through my writer's block and have remaind faithful. Happy and Healthy New year to you all. May we all find peace in the coming year.

Look for my next post sometime with in the next two weeks. 

-sweets


	8. Chapter 8 Introducing, drum roll please

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. The use of Attivus Attlewart and Mistofolees comes for the wonderful author Xanthia Morgan with her permission.

A/N : Very short author's note this time. Special thanks to Xanthia Morgan for not only beta reading but also for the use of her characters ( see disclaimer).   Also please see Xan's stories of Sanctuary and The Dagger of Death to see where Attivus first appeared. -_- Special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers  -_-

Last time in part 7…

     Meanwhile a hooded cloaked person appeared in front of Lord Voldemort.  He held in his hands an unconscious snowy owl. 

     " My lord, I have Harry Potter's owl as you have commanded me to get. I intercepted her not far from the warewolf's home. I have the letter that was written." 

     The hooded figure bowed low to touch his head to Voldemort's feet.

"Excellent..Give me the letter and the owl and you shall be rewarded well my faithful servant." Voldemort answered. The cloaked figure gave his master both things, bowed again and left.  " So let's see what you've brought to me you flea bitten creature."  Voldemort shook out the letter along with Hedwig since the two were still attached and glanced at it briefly.

     _Mooney,_

_I've arrived at Prongs Jrs. and it's worse than what we both thought. He looks awful.  I'm worried for both his physical and mental well-being. When I told him to try and sleep he looked at me like I was a three-headed monster.  I don't like asking him to relive the nightmare over and over again. The only good news is that his scar hasn't bothered him since I've been here. But I guess since V hasn't wreaked any havoc lately it wouldn't be hurting now would it.  Please advise on how I can help him if you can._

_Padfoot_

     "Well my little owl you have served me well without knowing it." He said stroking the still bird and then throwing her in a nearby cage. "Wormtail get in here!" Voldemort bellowed.  Peter Pettigrew slinked in quickly. The moment he was in front of his lord he sank to his knees.

     " What service can I be to you my lord?" he squeaked.

     " Wormtail you had been a pet of Potter's best friend have you not?" He stopped here and watched Pettigrew grovel and shake his head yes before continuing. " Well Wormtail what happens to Potter when I reek havoc?" He questioned. His eyes were burning through the small man. 

     " My lord. Do you not remember the night when you came back to your form in the graveyard? Potter was in physical pain where you struck him years ago." Wormtail said then feared he had said too much by telling his lord he should have remembered something. Voldemort sat in his chair in deep thought for a moment.  

     "_"_Of course!I remember now. I also remember sensing Potter's uneasiness in the dungeons at Hogwarts when that buffoon Quirrell was facing the mirror_._ I didn't realize but now that I think about it you're right… Oh and Wormtail?" Voldemort stared his servant down.

     " Yes my lord?" asked a timid Wormtail

     "For telling me I should have remembered something I hope you enjoy this as much as Potter…Crucio." Voldemort said with a smile stretching what would be his lips. 

     Miles away, lying on a couch with a big shaggy dog next to him, Harry gasped as pain burst across his skull. Then he cried out for the agony it caused him in his side. Sirius jumped and changed back to his human form.

    " Harry what is it?" He asked, full of concern. The boy was shaking slightly.                    

     " My scar… Voldemort…" was all Harry said as he clutched his side. 

"It hurts so much, Sirius can you do anything to make it go away? Please" Harry pleaded with his godfather. Sirius's heart broke he wanted to help but there wasn't much he could do. 

     " Does your scar still hurt?" Sirius asked as he helped ease Harry back down on the couch. Harry shook his head no.

     " It's only stinging a little. It's leaving as quickly as it came on." Harry answered as Sirius put the back of his hand against his godson's forehead. Sirius frowned a bit and reached for the bowl with the cloth in it. He then put the cloth against his godson's head. 

    "Try to rest a little Harry. Remus should be back any moment now. Hopefully with the doctor." Sirius said. Harry tried to get comfortable and closed his eyes. After a moment Sirius took the cloth, wet it again and put it back on his godson's head before changing back to his animagus form.   

   Remus Lupin apparated into a library that doubled as an office, an office cluttered with books and papers. The first thing he heard was a loud screaming mew from a cat. 

    " Sorry Mistofolees." Remus said softly to calm the ruffled cat. " Mistofolees you wouldn't happen to know where Attivus is would you?" he asked then slapped his hand to his head softly "It's not like you can answer me but I had to try." He added with a small laugh.

     " Do you always talk to yourself Remus? Or is it only when you think no one is watching you?" Said a voice from the doorway. 

     " Attivus, thank goodness you're here! We tried to contact you." Said Remus as he walked to shake the doctor's hand. 

     " Well I have just gotten back a moment ago from the Weasley's home. It appears those twins of Molly's like to make their own jokes. They got a bit carried away this time. Molly panicked and called for help. Since Arthur is so busy at the ministry recently and Molly is more jumpy than usual since the return of Voldemort.  Well now how can I help you?" Attivus said looking Remus up and down as if trying to see what the problem was.

     " It's not me Attivus. It's Harry Potter, James and Lily's son. I think he may have appendicitis. I'd really appreciate it if you could come to the house and see him." Remus said as the doctor started moving around sticking various items into the many deep pockets of his apple green robes. He then stood by the fireplace

    " After you, my dear wolf." Said Attivus bowing slightly. Remus chuckled a little but took the floo powder that was offered to him and threw it in the flames and stated 

     "Remus Lupin." In a flash he was gone. Then a moment later the doctor did the same thing. 

     Back at Remus Lupin's house the flames got bigger for a moment and two forms toppled out of the hearth. They both got up and brushed themselves off.  Harry turned his head to see Remus Lupin and a stranger. The man he didn't recognize was about five feet tall with long flowing red hair that was in several ponytails. Along with a golden blond beard and a black mustache he wore triangular glasses with bright blue rims that covered his violet eyes. 

     " Well now Sirius, you can stop pretending to be a dog unless you want me to give you a flea bath." Said Attivus with a smile. With a pop Sirius turned back into his human form again but he had a complete look of astonishment on his face.

     "Attivus how did you know it was Sirius?" asked Remus.

     " Simple. I remembered the time when you came to me and Sirius's hand was caught in a trap. How can a human hand get caught in a trap? I can put two and two together you know. Don't worry Sirius you won't be turned in by me. I'm no tattletale." Said the doctor as if he could read Sirius's thoughts. " Now, is that the patient you brought me here to see?" he asked with a smile and a nod towards the couch.  Sirius nodded yes and the doctor approached. " Hello Harry. I am Dr. Attivus Attlewart. I helped to bring you into this world, you know. I haven't seen you since you were a baby in my office for you first year check up. Well now what seems to be the problem?" he asked looking right at him. Harry just pointed to the place it hurt. " Humm, does it hurt in the same place on your back?" Harry nodded yes. The doctor then felt the boy's head and then lifted Harry's shirt and prodded the area. He noticed the boy's gasp and then he just gently brushed over the area. He removed his hand and put the shirt down.  "Ah ha. Well gentlemen…you were quite correct about this. Now if we can put Harry here into a bed I will be able to help him." Sirius proceeded to lift his godson into his arms and followed Remus and Attivus up the staircase to the spare bedroom. Once there Sirius lay Harry down on the bed. 

    " Now then, Harry I am going to put you under a spell that will put you to sleep. Then I am going to remove your appendix. Alright?" Harry nodded yes. "Good lad. Now then where did I put my wand?" Attivus said more to himself then anyone else as he searched his robes. He reached into his pockets and finally found his wand. " Right, now where were we? Ah yes.. slumberous healitius" he said pointing the wand at Harry. The boy immediately fell asleep. Attvius then turned to the other two men in the room. " All right, gentlemen this is the story I will not lie about it. It is going to be very close. He has an acute case of appendicitis and the worst case of sleep deprivation I have yet to see. Now I am going to have to remove the appendix the muggle way, but I will be able to close the incision magically. I will need a bowl of warm water." He explained. Remus left the room to get the water Attivus then turned to Sirius. " Sirius I'll need your help to get Harry ready for this alright?" Sirius nodded and moved to Harry's side to do what needed doing. 

     " Will he be alright Attivus?" Sirius asked while brushing some of Harry's unruly trundles off his forehead. 

     " Sirius, he will be fine as long as I can get to the appendix in time." Attivus said as he rummaged through his pockets to pull out the necessary items. Remus then came back in with the bowl of warm water. "Ahh perfect thank you Remus. Now if you wouldn't mind would you do the sterilizing charm on my hands for me, please." 

     Remus complied. With a small smile he took out his wand and said "Sterilious…there that should do it." Attivus smiled his thanks.  Then Remus asked a question that had been nagging at him " Attivus is it really safe to do this while Harry has a fever?" 

     "Normally I would wait until there was a few doses of fever reducing potion in him but there isn't enough time for that. Now please may I do my job to save him?" He asked turning to both men. They nodded but Sirius stayed close to Harry holding his hand through out the ordeal. A half-hour later Dr. Attlewart had closed the incision area and sighed. " Well that should do it. He still may have a slight fever for a day or so… but now it is safe to give him the potion. Also he should not move at all except for personal needs until tomorrow. Sirius, you remember when this happened to you as a child do you not?" He asked turning to Sirius.

     "Yes. I was terribly sore for a few days after. Also my mum or dad or whoever was helping me had to keep a light but firm pressure over the incision area as well." Sirius answered remembering when it had happened to him.

     "You memory is excellent. I will also leave enough pain-reducing potion for three doses if necessary. Any questions?" Attivus said looking at them. Remus and Sirius shook their heads no. " Excellent I will awaken him now…oh where is my head also no food until I see him tomorrow. He may have a little water but no more than half a cup per hour. He then turned to Harry took his wand and said "Revivus healitus finite" Harry's eyes flickered open. " How do you feel now Harry?" The doctor asked with a smile.

     " It feels different it only aches now." Harry answered but when he tried to shift his position he gasped a bit.

     "Harry if you want to move just tell your godfather or Remus alright?" Harry nodded.  "Well I'll be off now gentlemen, I will pop by tomorrow." 

    "Thank you doctor" Harry said softly.

    "You're welcome my boy." Attivus said as he exited the room. Remus followed Attivus down to see him off while Sirius stayed with Harry. 

     "Harry, do you want something for the pain?" Sirius asked after he'd seen the look on his godson's face. Harry shook his head no. At that moment Remus came back into the room with a goblet.

     "Harry, Attivus asked me to give you this. It's a drought for dreamless sleep." He said. Sirius helped Harry into a sitting position, which led to a small gasp from Harry. Sirius put his hand onto Harry's stomach where the incision had been made with a light but firm pressure. Remus then gave Harry the goblet and he took the drought down in one gulp. The last thing he remembered was Sirius kissing the top of his head as he was layed back down. 

A/N Well here is part 8.  This is the second part for the new year. Happy and healthy to everybody. Thank you to all my reviewers. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Part 9 will be out with in 2 weeks.

 In the words of the cast of The Producers slightly edited by me.

 " If you liked my story so far tell everyone but if you didn't like it please don't say a word to anyone else. I'm glad you came to read me but I have to end this so this is the end.." 

see you all very soon with part 9

~ sweets


	9. Finally an update : It gets darker from ...

Legal Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Attivus Attlewart and Mistoffelees belong to Xanthia Morgan.

A/N: I know my 2 weeks turns out to be closer to 2 months. But when writers block happens, my muse doesn't forward it's address to where it's vacationing. I thank all of my wonderful and patient reviewers.  Also as always a very special thanks to Xanthia Morgan not only for the use of her characters but also for being a great, patient friend and beta reader. Thanks Xan -_- 

Now on with the story!

Last time in chapter 8.

   "Harry, do you want something for the pain?" Sirius asked after he'd seen the look on his godson's face. Harry shook his head no. At that moment Remus came back into the room with a goblet.

     "Harry, Attivus asked me to give you this. It's a drought for dreamless sleep." He said. Sirius helped Harry into a sitting position, which led to a small gasp from Harry. Sirius put his hand onto Harry's stomach where the incision had been made with a light but firm pressure. Remus then gave Harry the goblet and he took the drought down in one gulp. The last thing he remembered was Sirius kissing the top of his head, as he was layed back down. 

Miles away from where Harry lay sleeping Vodemort was sitting in a chair stroking Nagini. Outside the door the dark lord could hear sniveling and footsteps coming closer to where he was. After a moment the footsteps came to a stop and there was a knock on the door.

     "Enter!" Voldemort said as Peter Pettigrew came into sight. "Ah Wormtail! I should have known it was you by the endless sniveling that I heard from all the way down the hall." He added twirling his wand looking straight at his servant. "Well don't just stand there!! You have news." Voldemort said not as a question but as a statement. Wormtail just whimpered and bowed low as he answered his lord.

     "We have lost the giants my lord. I have just heard from McNair. He said that Dumbledore's half breed Hagrid had gotten there and talked the giants into joining with them." 

     "This is not the news I wanted to hear. Give me your arm Wormtail NOW!!" The dark lord ordered. Wormtail held out his arm and whimpered pathetically as Voldemort touched his wand to the dark mark. In a few moments there was popping noises heard from all over the room as the death eaters arrived. 

     "My death eaters I have heard that the giants are no longer with us. SNAPE!! What do you have to say about this?"

Severus Snape professor of potions stepped forward and bowed low.

     "My lord, Dumbledore has gained the trust of the giants. He is trying without success to convince Fudge to remove the Dementors from Azkaban. Fudge is acting as though your return to power never happened. His idiotic tendencies will be his own downfall." Snape answered. 

     "Malfoy" Voldemort said " Get on with it and get that fool Dumbledore out of his position at Hogwarts. He already has people on his side. We have to stop him from getting any more people. If he is out of Hogwarts we will be able to penetrate it and get into the school. Potter will be as good as ours." He ordered. Malfoy bowed.

     "My lord, Getting Dumbledore out of his position of Headmaster will be close to impossible. He has friends and I'd need the whole board to want him to step down." Malfoy said matter-of-factly. 

     "Malfoy is it not true that Fudge wants Dumbledore to step down after the unfortunate circumstances of last semester?" Voldemort asked with cruelty in his voice. 

     "I'll see what I can do." Malfoy said bowing.

     "With all due respect my lord. Wouldn't it be better to let the old fool stay where he is?" Snape interjected. Voldemort raised his wand and Snape added hastily "It will keep him out of the way. Look how blind he has been in the past. You were able to get Crouch into Hogwarts last year right under the old man's nose. If he is allowed to be freed of his position as headmaster he and his following will overthrow fudge. My lord, this would be the worst thing for us right now. Dumbledore believes Potter but Fudge thinks he belongs in St. Mungos. Besides as long as Dumbledore is at Hogwarts I can keep an eye on him." Snape finished his little ramble out of breath. Voldemort continued to twirl his wand around and thought for a moment.

     "You know Snape you may be onto something. All right, Malfoy, forget Dumbledore and Snape never, ever question my doings again or you will pay." Snape breathed a sigh of relief as Voldemort twirled his wand then the thin line that was the dark lords mouth tweaked into a small smile. "My death eaters I have learned of a very interesting fact that I now wish to share with you. It appears that when I am executing a plan or if I am near Harry Potter his scar bursts into pain. Knowing this I want to have some fun." He then turned to Snape again.  "Then again you should never be disobedient to me Snape. You did not answer my call during the triwizard tournament and now you do not wait for me to acknowledge your presents again you talk out of turn. Your idea may have held merit but no matter. Let's have some fun as I have said…Curcio."  Snape's tourterd screams filled the air. The other death eaters seemed to look amused yet fear tinged their eyes knowing it could just as easily be them in the same place. After a few agonizing moments the dark lord lifted the curse and Snape lay on the floor gasping for air. After a moment he struggled to right himself and bowed low at the dark lord's feet.

     "My lord I will never repeat that mistake. You have my sincerest apologies as for my tardiness in returning to your side. If Dumbledore thinks I am not true to his cause he will send me packing then there will be no one to get information from within the walls of Hogwarts snape said in a quivering voice. He knew what was at steak if he should loose his position among the dark lords inner circle.

     "Very well I do not want to hear of your cowering reasons. Never let it happen again, or you will know what it is like to die." Voldemort answered menacingly. Snape bowed again as he backed away to his spot among the circle. 

 Harry was wrenched back to reality by pain in his scar. He gasped as pain seared across his forehead. Without thinking he sat up and gasped again. It was then that he remembered what had happened earlier the other day. He heard a pop from somewhere in the room.  

     " Harry, what is it?" Sirius said groggily. He walked over to sit on the edge of Harry's bed.

     " It was…Voldermort… I don't know what…but he did something." Harry answered while trying to get the pain that was left to subside by breathing. Sirius seemed to see the problem and put his hand to Harry's stomach and put some pressure over the incision. He then helped Harry lay back down on the bed. All the while Sirius's hand never left Harry's stomach. 

  " Sirius is it cold in here or is it just me?" Harry asked with a shiver as the leftover potion in his system started to affect him. Before Sirius could answer him, Harry had fallen back to sleep. Sirius pulled the cover up coming to a stop under his godson's chin, he then put the back of his hand gently to Harry's forehead and frowned at the heat that was still there.

      `_Curse you Voldemort. Can't you for once leave Harry in peace. I swear if I ever come face to face with you I'll kill you.'_  Sirius thought bitterly as he looked one last time at Harry's face. It was now relaxed in sleep and peaceful. Sirius sighed and turned back into his shaggy black dog form. He then jumped on the bed and curled up next to Harry.

     Early the next morning Remus's living room fire sprang to life. A familiar face appeared there and said

     "Remus are you there?" Remus had been in the kitchen off the living area and heard the voice. He hurried over to the fire and saw the face of Albus Dumbledore.

     "Albus, I'm here." Remus answered quietly as he sat down in front of the fire to address his former headmaster and friend. 

     " Have you heard from Snuffles? I heard that Harry has been removed from Privet Drive without consent, and no one can tell me by whom. I have a feeling I know whom though." Dumbledore said.

     "Albus, Harry and Snuffles are here. They arrived by floo late yesterday afternoon. It's a long story, but to be brief and straight to the point Snuffle's heart was in the right place. I'm not so sure about his mind, but his heart was. He went to check in on Harry after the last letter we received from him. Snuffles spent two days at the house and Harry had started becoming ill. Finally Harry said what was bothering him. They came here. Attivus has been and gone already once. He's due to come and check in again today." Remus blurted out. He hoped he was helping Sirius' case.  Even in the flames Remus could tell Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. 

     " Why didn't you contact me when they first arrived?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity.

     " Our immediate concern was Harry. It turned out to be an acute case of appendicitis. Snuffles wanted to be there for Harry. If we had brought him to Hogwarts it wouldn't have been possible." Remus answered truthfully. 

     " Remus keep me posted. I'll alert the others that Harry is safe. Also for all safety please keep it limited the people who know his whereabouts." Dumbledore finished and saw Remus nod in agreement. "Good now that that's out of the way. I'll come by later after the meeting. I assume Snuffles and yourself will be missing it today?" Remus hadn't even thought of the meeting but then thought it was probably for the best. 

    " Alright Albus. See you later." Remus said. With that the headmaster popped out of the fireplace.  Remus then stood and headed up the stair quietly. He peered into the guest room where Harry and Sirius were, A shaggy black dog's head lifted off the bed to look at Remus. Sirius jumped down and with a glance back at Harry he left the room with his friend. They arrived down in the kitchen moments later. Sirius sat at the table and put his head down. Remus however had moved to get some tea for them. He stuck the tea under Sirius's nose

      " Did you sleep at all last night?" Remus asked kindly.

      " I tried…but I kept worrying." Sirius answered taking the tea.

     " Sirius if he needs someone we are here. Don't run yourself ragged. Harry needs you. He'd blame himself if anything at all happened to you, you know that. Then he'd kill you for making him worry." Remus finished.

     " You're right about everything but one thing Remus, Harry would never kill me. I'm too cool a godfather." Sirius said smirking. Remus just rolled his eyes and put his nose in the daily prophet. All was quiet until there was a startled cry from upstairs. Sirius was out the door in a flash followed closely by Remus. 

     "Harry what's…" Sirius trailed off at the sight that met the two. Harry was on the floor holding his side, silent tears rolling down his face. Sirius and Remus moved and knelt by his side. "Harry what happened?" Sirius asked concerned. 

    "I had to go and I didn't want to bother anybody." Harry answered in a small pained voice. Sirius lifted Harry back to the bed for a moment.

     "Harry didn't you remember what Attivus said?" Remus asked him like they were in class. Harry shook his head no.

     " He said not to get up without help. Tell either Sirius or myself; it is no trouble. Alright?" Remus said trying but failing to sound stern.

     "It hurts so badly." Harry said gasping.

     "Calm down for a moment and relax Harry. Then I'll help you to the bathroom." Sirius said brushing some unruly hair from his godson's eyes. Harry nodded as he tried to calm down while leaning against his godfather's chest. "Feeling a bit better now?" Sirius asked after a moment. Harry just nodded his head from where it was resting. 

    While this was happening Snape was running through Hogwarts towards the headmasters office at top speed. He burst into the headmasters office to find the headmaster not there. 

     "Oh this is not good." Snape said taking a seat.

     "What is not good Severus?" Asked a voice from behind him. Snape jumped a mile then turned to see the headmaster who had tried to hide the smile on his face at the reaction of the man in front of him.

    "Albus we have a problem." 

A/N Dundundundun cliffhanger time…. I am so sorry I haven't gotten chapters up as fast as I planned to. Please keep checking back though. I will have chapter 10 up soon. If you'd like me to email you about updates just say so in your review. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate them. They keep me going.


	10. Chapter 10 The meeting how originalI'm s...

Legal Disclaimer: The characters here do not belong to me. They all belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. With the exception of Attivus Attlewart and Mistoffelees who belong to Xanthia Morgan.

A/N: Special thanks to Xanthia Morgan for her continued patients and for her talented beta reading skills.

Last time in chapter 9…

While this was happening, Snape was running through Hogwarts towards the headmasters office at top speed. He burst into the headmaster's office to find the headmaster not there. 

     "Oh this is not good." Snape said taking a seat.

     "What is not good Severus?" Asked a voice from behind him. Snape jumped a mile then turned to see the headmaster who had tried to hide the smile on his face at the reaction of the man in front of him.

    "Albus we have a problem." 

     Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked at Snape with twinkling eyes and moved to his desk. He then proceeded to wave his wand and muttered a few spells, which resulted in a tea service tray. After he had given Snape a cup he took one for himself and sat back in his chair.

     "Now Severus, what is the problem we have?" Dumbledore asked while sipping at the tea.

     "Albus, Voldemort knows." Snape said looking straight at the headmaster with a look he hardly ever used, the look of concern.

     " Voldemort knows what Severus?" questioned the headmaster looking back at the potions professor.

     " Voldemort knows that Potter's scar hurts every time he feels evil or if he comes to near to the boy." Answered Snape and before Dumbledore could say anything he continued " Voldemort is now bent on using the unforgivable curses as much as possible to torture Potter." Dumbledore put the teacup down with a clank and stared right at the other man in the room.

     " Is there any potion that you know of that can deaden some of the pain in Harry's scar?" Dumbledore asked with a furrowed brow.

     "Nothing that I know of at the moment, but I will look into it. Even though I am not fond of the boy he needs to survive and be in one piece." Snape said standing up, starting to leave the room.

     "Severus, the meeting will be starting very shortly. Before you go looking into books let's bring it up to the other members of the order, maybe one of them will have heard of something." Dumbledore said with hope.

    "Short of stupefying the boy I don't know what they could possibly come up with, but I will wait." Snape said taking his seat again.

     Back at the home of Remus Lupin, Harry was in bed playing a game of exploding snap with Sirius when Remus came into the room. He was followed by Attivus Attlewart who looked at the occupants of the room with a jovial expression.

     "Well Harry how do you feel today?" Attivus asked while he walked to the bed. He then proceeded to probe Harry's abdomen. Harry gasped as Attivus put pressure down by the area of the surgery. " I know you're still sore. You will be for a right few days I can wager." He then felt the boy's forehead and frowned a quick frown as his patient still had a bit of a fever. "Do you feel like you can hold some food down Harry?" Attivus asked sitting down in a near by chair. Harry just shook his head no. " Well that's to be expected. Sirius, Remus, Harry here should have the fever- reducing potion three times today. I think a little soup shouldn't hurt things any. At least try Harry. I also want him to have another dose of dreamless sleep tonight." He finished looking at the two grown wizards in the room. Seeing their nods he then looked to Harry " You young man have to get a few good nights sleep into you. That will do you a world of good. Now I still want you to stay in bed for the rest of today. Only get up for necessities. Don't forget to tell Sirius or Remus here if you want to move alright?" Attivus said finishing his speech.

     "Yes. Doctor, when will I be able to move around for myself again?" Harry asked.

     "As long as you listen to these two gentlemen and myself by the end of the week. I'll pop by again in a day or so. If anything happens you know how to reach me." Attivus said standing up. He clasped hands with Remus and then Sirius. 

     "Harry, I'll be right back." Sirius said starting for the door. 

"Attivus, wait a moment please." Sirius said catching the doctor right before he used the floo network.

     "Yes, Sirius?" Attivus asked looking at his friend.

     " Attivus, Harry was still wrenched out of sleep last night by pain in his scar. He couldn't say what happened due to the dreamless drought. Is there anything stronger we can give him so the pain in the scar won't wake him?" Sirius asked, obviously concerned for his godson.

     " Sirius, I'm sorry but there is nothing stronger that I dare to give him. At least until his fever is gone. After that we can talk about using a stronger potion all right? I know it's hard to watch Harry go through the pain and dreams but stick close to him. He'll need you when it comes time for the final show down and don't forget all of the small ones in between. Now I must be off, I have to get to the Weasley's. Fred and George they are at it again. They seem to remind me of a certain group of friends from years gone by." Attivus said the last part with a wink. He then took a pinch of floo powder and was gone. Sirius sighed in defeat and returned to where Harry and Remus were.

     Back at Hogwarts the order of the Phoenix had formed in Dumbledore's office. He looked around taking his seat. The order consisted of Mundugus Fletcher, Mad eye Moody, Arabella Figg, Professor Snape, Professor McGonnagal, Molly and Arthur Weasley. There were four empty seats. That of Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Dumbledore then cleared his throat and said

     " Thank you all for coming. First let me assure you that Harry is safe. There is no need to worry at the moment. I am also happy to report that Hagrid and Madame Maxime were successful in extending the hand of friendship to the giants and are currently on their way back. I have also sent our other two members on a special assignment. They will return by next meeting. Anyone have anything to report?" Dumbledore asked looking around. Arthur rose and spoke to the group

     " I have gathered more supporters at the ministry. Unfortunately, our minister of magic still believes that you-know-who still hasn't come back to power. He out right refuses to remove the dementors from Azkaban. He says that we are all just worried and that we have nothing to fear. Personally I think he not believe any of this until the dementors give him the kiss." He finished with plain disgust evident in his voice.  

     " He will know of his error soon enough. I say we let the great stupid dunder head get what's coming to him." Said Alastor Moody from his place at the table.

     "Now Alastor, we do not want anyone to come to harm if we can help it. Weather or not he agrees with us, it is not the intentions of this order to choose who gets help. We will try to do as much as we can to keep everyone including Fudge safe." Dumbledore said even though there was a twinkle in his eye. Then it seemed to dim a bit as he started talking again.

     "Severus told me earlier this afternoon that at a death eater meeting last night Voldemort discovered Harry exerpiences pain in his scar whenever he is carrying out an evil plan or is near to Harry. He is now bent on using the unforgivable curses as much as possible to hurt Him." Dumbeldore stopped here to let the information seep into the members around him. Molly gasped into her hand but remained quiet. " Now, Severus will be going through books to make the pain tolerable, but does anyone know anything that may help in the mean time?" Dumbledore finished and looked around the now quiet room. No one answered and Snape choked back a snort. He then rose and said

     "If no one has any objections I will be in the dungeons going through my books to see if there is anything to help Potter." With that he swept out of the room with his robes billowing behind him.

A/N: Well, here is another chapter finished. I will try to get 11 out in a timely fashion. But I will not promise to an exact date, since every time I do I can't seem to make it. Thank you for your constant support and reviews. See you all soon with chapter 11.  


	11. Chapter 11 Finally the long awaited next...

   Legal Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. Attivus Attlewart and Mistoffelees the cat is owned by Xanthia Morgan. I only own the plot. 

A/N: Thank you to all those who review it really makes my day and helps me to write more for you. Special thanks to Xanthia Morgan for the use of the aforementioned characters, as well as for beta reading this for me. -_-

Also special thanks to The Unicorn Whisperer for helping me finish this chapter, without her this chapter would still be floating around in my brain and not out for all you fine people to see. -_-

Please take a moment with me to give applause to my wonderful beta reader and wonderful role-playing partner for helping me bring this story to life -_- you two are the best.

      Snape had started his search hours ago in his own dungeons with the books he had accumulated over the years. After he had gone through all of them, he abandoned that search and headed for the library. He was currently in the forbidden section grumbling, "Potter, you are more trouble than you are worth." After putting another book down in what he had dubbed the useless pile he raked his hands through his hair. 

     "Any luck Severus?" A voice said to him. He jumped and turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

     "Headmaster, I have yet to come up with anything that can help Potter. I don't know if such a thing even exists. The only things I have come up with are stronger potions for a dreamless sleep." Snape answered trying not to show the shock he obviously felt at being snuck up on twice in the same day by the same person. Dumbledore considered the man in front of him for a moment before speaking.

     "Well, if no such thing exists, would it be foreseeable to think that a potions master would be able to come up with something?" Dumbledore had hoped that this would stir up the potions professor enough to put him into action. By the look of things he was right since the potions professor had stood and stared at Dumbledore. If it had been a student it would have frightened them into next week. This stare did not do anything to the old mage. 

     "Potions master or not, even I need a place to start. Without it I could be handing Potter a goblet of death. No matter how much I dislike Potter, I will not rush into something that may endanger his well -being. If such a potion can be created it will. For now, however, if you have a direction that you think I should be looking in then please do tell me so. If not then let me handle it the way I feel it needs to be." The potions master finished his speech and waited.

     "Severus, did you ever think to look at herbology to help in this matter? I hear that the Crinstominer plant is very interesting indeed." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He turned to leave and then added, "If you need anything, let me know." Then almost within the blink of an eye he was gone and left a fuming potions master. 

     "Why didn't he say so in the fist place," Snape said grumbling going back to the herbology section of the library. He pulled out some books and flopped back into a chair.  A half hour after he started looking in those books he was writing at a feverish pace. "Dumbledore was right. Why didn't I think of it?" Snape grumbled as he was writing.

     While Snape was searching Dumbledore had headed back to Remus Lupin's home and had just finished filling them in on what had occurred at the meeting.  Sirius was now pacing the room.

     "Well, as far as Snape goes to try and make a potion for Harry, I don't like the sound of it. I really don't. I mean he's had a grudge against Harry because of James. Are you sure we can trust him?" Sirius said worried about his godson.

     "What Sirius means is Attivus had told him that before Harry can receive anything stronger his fever has to break. Since it hasn't even if Severus found something…it still wouldn't be able to be administered." Remus said trying to avoid a confrontation between the headmaster and his thickheaded friend. 

     "Well, we still have time gentlemen then haven't we? Severus has not found anything as of yet, and Harry cannot receive it yet. So it is a stalemate until one of the two things happen." Dumbledore said to ease Sirius's worry for the time being. He knew of the fierce animosity that his potions professor and Sirius had for one another. Even though they had to work on the same team it didn't mean they had to like each other. Sirius sighed as he sat down heavily on the couch.

     "I'm sorry Albus; I am just worried for Harry's safety is all. I mean after all that's happened…"Sirius trailed off.   
     "No need for apologies Sirius. I understand that you are worried for Harry. We all are, and we are doing what we can to help." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. 

     "Sirius!" A voice called from the upstairs.

     "I'm coming Harry." Sirius called back. "Excuse me please." He added heading out of the room and up the stairwell. 

     "Albus, Sirius has his heart in the right place. I just hope his brain doesn't conflict matters." Remus said softly after a few moments of silence.

     "Moony, call for Attivus!" Sirius shouted from the upstairs hallway. 

      "What in the world? Sirius what's wrong?" Remus said crossing over to the stairwell. He saw his friend appear from a room covered in crimson. 

     "Remus there isn't time to explain now." Sirius said curtly disappearing back into the room. Remus quickly went to the fireplace and took a small pinch of powder. 

     "Attivus Attlewart, a word please." Remus said into the flames. 

     "Remus, what's wrong?" Attivus's voice said as his head appeared in the flames. 

     "It's Harry, please come." Remus said. He saw Attivus nod his head.

     "I'm on my way." Attivus said as he disappeared from the flames.

     "Remus, what is it?" Dumbledore asked after the conversation in the flames was over. Remus jumped slightly, he had almost forgotten that the headmaster was still there.

     "I'm not sure all I know is that Sirius came out and there was blood covering his sleeves." Remus answered moving away from the flames so Attivus had room to land.

     "I will stay to help." Dumbledore said.

     "Thank you Albus." Remus answered. At that moment the flames flared up and out tumbled Attivus Attlewart.

     "Remus, tell me what's going on." Attivus said as he brushed himself off. 

     "All I know is that Harry called and Sirius went upstairs. A few moments later he told me to call for you and his sleeves were covered in blood." Remus answered as he led the way up to the room Harry was staying in with the two men following close behind. When they arrived at the door they found it closed. Remus knocked, listening for a reply.  

     "Come in," Sirius said. His voice sounding a cross between absolute fear and trying to act brave. Remus opened the door slowly, preparing for the worst. His breath caught in his chest at what the door opening revealed. The bed was soaked with thick, crimson blood. Harry was curled up in Sirius' arms. He had his godson in comforting embrace, mumbling, "S'okay, I'm here."  

     "Dear Merlin," gasped Attivus. The doctor's voice caused Sirius's head, which had been resting on Harry's to jerk up. 

     "Attivus," Sirius cried, relieved. The doctor strode forward, his eyes fixed on the shuddering boy. He reached out to touch Harry to examine him, but Harry shied away. Sirius whispered something to him and Harry nodded weakly, whimpering.

     "I'm not going anywhere," Sirius assured him. Harry turned to the doctor.

     "Yes sir?" his voice was low and hoarse.

     "What is the matter Harry?" asked Attivus, his violet eyes lingering on the stained sheets.  

     "I felt sick." Harry answered in the same voice. 

     "I would think so, and with good reason. Or did you just spill a ketchup bottle?"  Attivus said trying to be humorous to cover the surprise that he really felt at the new situation. Harry just shook his head no. He hated being the center of attention. Attivus then turned into the professional that he was. 

     "Sirius had he already been sick by the time you had gotten up here?" The doctor asked starting to look over the boy. Sirius could only nod, tightening his hold on his godson.  

     "Hummm...Had he eaten today?" Attivus asked. After a moment he added "If you wouldn't mind Sirius could you please place him flat on his back so I can examine him?"  

     "Only soup," Sirius said, reluctantly untangling himself from his godson, and laid him on his back. 

   Harry let out a squeak of pain. It brought a terrified look to Sirius's face.  After a moment of examination the doctor turned a solemn face to his patient.

     "Harry did you move a lot without asking anyone?" Attivus asked seriously. Harry only whimpered, turning to Sirius, reaching out to him.  "That's not answering my question Harry. Or should I take that as you did move without help?" Attivus asked while running a few fingers gently over the incision site.

     "A little," sighed Harry. "Sorry Sirius."  He added in a small voice.

     "Harry, didn't we tell you that it was no problem to ask us for help? Why didn't you call for us?" Sirius asked trying to understand what could possess his godson to disregard what the doctor had told him. 

     "I didn't want to bother you, I'm really sorry Siri," said Harry, his words slurred.  

     "Harry, well young man you've certainly done a job on yourself. You have aggravated the site enough where you have caused some internal bleeding." Attivus concluded. Harry had the look of horror on his face. Attivus added, "Just because I used magic to help heal the site up doesn't mean it's perfect. I took a piece of your body out Harry. It can re-open that's why you had to be very careful." Attivus reprimanded as he started going through his many pockets pulling out what he needed to repair the damage. Sirius glared at Harry. 

     "Not very bright, kid. You're in hot water with me also, nearly gave me a heart attack. Trying to put me in an early grave?"  Harry just looked down at the sheets. 

     "Siri... I didn't mean to. Honest, I just didn't want to be a bother." he said softly as he reached out a hand to his godfather. Sirius smiled softly, he found it near impossible to be mad at Harry for long. He wrapped both of his large hands around Harry's smaller one.

    "I think I have my epitaph, he died because his godson didn't want to be a bother," Sirius chuckled.  

     "Now then Harry... I am going to have to put you back under the healitis spell. I must repair the damage that you have done. After that it is up to your godfather and Remus if you are going to be in a body bind to keep you from moving." Attivus said with a small smile. 

     "Sounds good to me Attivus," Sirius grinned.  

     "Please don't..." Harry said pleading to his godfather. 

     "Only if you promise not to move without asking Remus or I." Sirius said sternly, there was **parent** in his voice. "Got it?" 

     "Yes sir." Harry answered. Attivus was getting his wand out in front of him when Harry's hands flew to his head as his scar burst into unbearable pain. Harry gasped as he clenched at his head. Sirius was next to him in an instant, eyes filled with concern.

     "What is it? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, his voice close to panic.

     "It's Voldemort...He's…he's" Harry never finished the sentence as he passed out from the combined pain.

     _It was dark in the room and Harry had trouble seeing at first. Then he felt his scar start to burn and saw Voldemort along with Wormtail.  Wormtail was floating a cage behind him._

_    "Here she is my lord, as you requested." Wormtail said with a quivering voice as he sunk to his knees. _

_     "Excellent Wormtail. For once you are actually following orders without fouling up." He said looking at the contents of the cage. "Leave us. NOW!" the dark lord added with a snarl at what one would call his lips. Wormtail backed out while bowing over and over. He was sniveling as usual. "Pathetic." Voldemort stated as he raised his wand and pointed it at the cage. "Ennevrate." He said lazily. A snowy owl's head popped up and she looked blearily around. Voldemort had a twisted smile of delight on his face as he twirled his wand in thought._

_     "Crucio!" He yelled as the bird fell where it was and started convulsing in pain. After a moment he took the spell away… Then with an evil high pitched laugh he said "Here Potter! This is your bird." He said pointing to Hedwig then added, "This is your bird under the Cruciatus curse. Crucio!"  Voldemort kept this up for a few moments more before he tired of it. Harry sat there in shock Hedwig was Voldemort's prisoner. The pain in his scar was unbearable. _

     Back in the world of the conscious, Harry's body started to shake uncontrollably. Attvius quickly moved to the boy's un- occupied side and took the boys' wrist in his hand. 

     "His heartbeat is way too fast." He mumbled as he put his hand to his patient's forehead. A frown formed on the doctors lips; the fever had gone up yet again.

     "Attivus, what's happening to him?" Sirius said holding his godson's other hand. 

     "Whatever is going on in his unconscious state is affecting him physically. This is not a good thing. I am not going to have a choice but to place a body binding spell on him so he won't hurt himself any further." Attivus got his wand out ready to body bind the boy when Harry suddenly stilled and his breathing started to come back to normal.

     "Harry? Harry…can you hear me my boy?" Attivus said as he started checking under Harry's closed eyelids. A soft moan escaped the boy, as his eyes fluttered open.  

     "Hedwig…He has Hedwig." Harry said trying to sit up. Attivus and Sirius put restraining hands on Harry and forced him back down to the bed. No one needed to ask whom, for they all knew who. "He was… doing the _Cruciatus_ curse on her." Harry said close to panic.

     "Harry, please, try to relax. I'll talk to my contact and try to help get Hedwig back to you all right? Please, now let the doctor do what needs to be done." Said Professor Dumbledore from the doorway. Harry jumped slightly he hadn't known the headmaster was there. But he felt too weak at the moment to do much else. 

     "Now then Harry, I'm going to put you out." Attivus said without any further delay.  He said the spell and Harry stilled. Attivus worked quickly and when he finished he turned to the three gentlemen in the room.

     "Are the dreams always this bad?" He asked. 

     "That's what I've been trying to tell you Attivus." Sirius said from where he still sat by his godson.

     "Severus is now working on a potion to try and deaden some of the pain in Harry's scar." Dumbledore said.

     "I don't like this. Everything I know is in contradiction right at this moment." Attivus admitted shaking his head. "Under the one hand I cannot consent to give him anything stronger then what I've already given him. On the other hand if it is this severe we may have to take the chance. But it is very risky. I wouldn't recommend it at all…No I cannot it could cause more harm than good. I stand firmly by my first decision on Harry's care." He added the people in the room knew he was talking to himself now more than anyone else.  

      "Attivus, would you mind filling us in on what you were just on about?" Asked Remus. 

      "Hmm…well there are other potions out there that can control pain as well as give dreamless sleep. I cannot consent in good conscious giving it to Harry until the fever is broken. Right now after this episode we can't even give him any fever reducing potion until tomorrow. His body needs some time to recuperate." The doctor finished looking back to his patient. "It may be in the best interest if someone stay at all times in the room with Harry until he can move about for himself. Since the dreams get this severe someone will have to stop him from hurting himself." He added as an after thought.

     "Attivus, is there anything at all we can do for now?" Dumbledore asked.

     "Just try to keep him comfortable. If he wakes up and you can tell he is in pain, a warm compress on the incision area should help some." The doctor answered. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads in understanding. "I'll take the spell off of Harry now." Attivus added. He raised his wand and ended the spell. 

     "Harry, I've repaired the damage that you've done to yourself. Now listen to Remus and your godfather here alright?" Attivus said to his young patient. Harry just remained silent and nodded to the doctor. "Well if nothing else gentlemen, I'm off. I'll check back tomorrow afternoon. If anything else changes you know how to reach me." Attivus said packing up his items.

    "Thank you doctor." Harry said quietly. Attivus smiled at Harry and nodded to Sirius. Remus and Albus followed the doctor back down.

     "How bad is it Attivus?" Dumbledore asked as they headed towards the fireplace. 

     "Well, depends on whether you are talking about Harry's physical condition or his unconscious state." He answered sitting down on the couch. He then continued, "As far as I can tell Harry's relapse hasn't helped matters at all. Add in what we have just seen and it could be a mess. Anything from a repeat of today to a prolonged recovery is possible. Gentlemen at this moment I really don't have the answers you seek. Only time will tell." Attivus looked seriously at the two men sitting in the room with him.  After a moment the doctor stood up and as he headed to the fireplace said " Well I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow Remus and Albus I expect to see you in my office for a check up soon." He added the last part with a twinkle in his eye; he then threw a pinch of powder into the fire place and was gone.  

     "Well Remus, I'm headed back to Hogwarts if you need anything please don't hesitate to call alright?" Albus stated. As the man nodded his head the headmaster disapperated with a small pop and was gone.   

A/N: Well another chapter done…if you guys are still with me thank you so much for putting up with the long wait. I will post from here on out as I can. I will try to finish this before the story has been posted a year -_-        

Also please pretty please look at Xanthia Morgan and The Unicorn Whisperer's stories. They are wonderful and you won't be sorry at all -_-

Special shout out one last time to Xanthia Morgan and The Unicorn Whisperer for putting up with my endless babbling about the story as well as for giving 4 eyes to the beta reading -_- thanks guys you are the best of the best.

Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12 Gee lookie Mom After almost f...

A/N Yes I know, don't say it. It's been forever since an update. No, I didn't fall off the face of the world. Just got very side tracked with real life. Here it is the long awaited part 12. If you are still with me thank you for sticking around. As always reviews good, bad or indifferent are always appreciated.

Thanks to all of those who kept telling me to Update. A certain Prongs person comes to mind.

Thank to The Unicorn Whisperer. Don't know how I could have done it without you.

Now for chapter 12.

After Attivus and the headmaster had departed from Remus's home things seemed to settle down. Sirius had conjured up a bed next to Harry's for himself; he was not taking any more chances with his godson's health. Harry for his part had fallen off to sleep with in a few moments of the company's departure.

Sirius had then walked out of the room and down the stair well to see what had kept Remus from coming back to the room. He found the lycanthropist cleaning up around the fireplace. Remus hearing his friend come down stood and turned with a sheepish smile and said

"Floo powder is a messy business."

"You haven't changed at all Moony have you?" Sirius asked with a small laugh. Remus shrugged and said

"Some things never do. Don't worry Sirius I'm not staying up studying all night. I'll be up in a bit." Sirius smiled knowing his friend had pegged the reason he came down.

"Anything else happen that I should know about?" Remus made a snap decision "No. Just Attivus trying to get Albus to come in for a physical." They both shared a laugh as Sirius started back up the stairs. A few moments later Remus heard Sirius yelling. The warewolf ran up the stairs wand raised.

"Why are you scream . . . oh my god." Remus said stopping mid stream with his question.

"He's gone!" Sirius yelped, wringing his hands frantically.

"Did you check the other side of the bed? Maybe he fell out? Remus answered trying to think logically. "Sirius really when you fall asleep you could sleep through a howling thunder storm" he added.

Sirius opened his mouth but then closed it, and rolled onto the bed looking on the other side of it. Sirius let out a sigh of relief as Harry was on the floor shivering from the cold of the night

"Harry," he called softly putting a hand on his godson's shaking shoulder.

"humm." was all he got as an answer.

Sirius stood up, stepping over Harry, before kneeling down next to him. He slid an arm under Harry's neck and another under his knees, picking him up. He laid his godson gently on the bed, covering him up.

Harry remained motionless through the whole thing he didn't know anything had happened at all. Remus looked at the two in the room and sighed

"He's just like James and yourself. You both sleep through anything"

Sirius gave him a withering look. "Ha ha, I'm laughing out loud. I don't sleep through everything you know."

"Well what would he have though if he had woken up to your yelling?" Remus looked at him and cracked a small smile "My godfather is a raving mad person. After a moment of thought he added "Close enough to everything like that time in 6th year when James tried to wake you. We went through two buckets of ice water to get you to even say anything." Remus challenged

"Hey, Moony speaking of buckets of ice water would you like one right now?"

Remus stared at him "You wouldn't" he said indignantly

"Oh, I would."

"I'd love to see you try." Remus said. He then added "especially with no wand." Sirius grinned

"Get your umbrella ready!" With that he sprinted past Remus (knocking him out of the way) and out of the room. He sprinted the stairs, Remus trailing behind him. He skidded into the kitchen, grabbing the nearest fruit bowl and dumping the apples out of it. He quickly filled it with freezing cold water, positioned himself by the door, waiting for Remus.

After a few moments and Remus hadn't come Sirius started to wonder if his old joke worked at all. Then he heard Remus call "Sirius you may want to come up here." Sirius froze. Moony's voice sounded serious. "And since you're down there you may want to bring a glass up for Harry." He added

"Damn we woke him." Sirius thought as he walked back to the sink to fill a glass. He brought it upstairs and as he neared the room he heard it. Coughing. _'now what'_ Sirius thought as he walked in the room.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the state Harry was in. The boy was sweating and shivering at the same time. He was also coughing a little. Remus looked up at Sirius and said "Just as I was about to follow you, lord knows why I wanted to in the first place; but Harry started mumbling in his sleep a moment after that he tried to jump out of his skin."

Sirius nodded, hurrying forward. "Harry?" he called, sitting down on the bed next to Harry, holding out the glass of water. Harry took the water gratefully. He was still trembling. Sirius couldn't tell if it was from cold or fear. He reached out and began to rub Harry's back soothingly.

Harry relaxed a bit but began coughing again as Sirius rubbed his back.

"Easy," Sirius whispered, patting his back. Harry nodded and handed the now empty cup back to his godfather. Harry was trying to lie back down and Sirius put the cup down quickly to help his godson. Remus looked on and asked, "How does your stomach feel now Harry?" He was wondering if a warm compress would be needed tonight.

"'Urts," mumbled Harry, rubbing the spot on his stomach where the incision had been made.

"Then we will do something about it right now." Sirius said before Remus could. He could see Harry trying to object. "No objections." he stated again in the **parent** voice as he began to unbutton the top of Harry's nightshirt. Only then did he realize that it had been soaked through. He furrowed his brow in thought. "Remus could you go get me a washcloth and a bowl of cool water, and a clean nightshirt?"

Remus just nodded and left the room to get the supplies. As he did Sirius put his hand to Harry's forehead and knew that the fever was not receding. How he wished he could give the fever-reducing potion but he couldn't until Attivus gave the okay.

Harry looked up at him. His eyes were dull and clouded. His face was very pale and shined with a fresh sheet of sweat.

"Siri?" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry" Sirius answered as he took a tissue to wipe the sweat off his godson's face as he waited for Remus's return.

"I don't feel too good," he muttered, his voice hoarse from coughing. Sirius didn't hesitate for a moment; he lifted the boy into his arms and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Sirius?" Remus called, coming back into Harry's room to find it deserted. He heard a flush of the toilet and a moment later Sirius emerged carrying a shivering Harry.

"What happened?" Remus asked fretfully.

"Let's just say Harry's stomach doesn't like him too much right now." Sirius answered laying his godson back on the bed. "Feeling better Harry?" He asked as he put the covers over him.

"Better," he mumbled as a fresh sweat broke out on his face. Sirius reached out for the bowl that Remus offered him. He then took the towel and dipped it into the bowl. He proceeded to wipe his godson's face arms and neck with the cloth.

He had a one-sided conversation with himself as he did this, babbling about of all things, the O. W. L.s.

"Sirius, Harry doesn't take them till the end of this coming year." Remus said trying to put some humor into the moment.

"Er, yeah, right," Sirius said suddenly feeling very sheepish. "How's the Quidditch team shaping up this year? I mean you looked really great in third year, and . . ." At the mention of Quidditch Harry looked down at the sheets. It reminded him of Cedric. No matter how many times Sirius said that Cedric's death wasn't Harry's fault, no matter what was said Cedric still wouldn't be able to face off against Harry even if Quidditch was re -instated this year.

Why? Because he, Harry had talked Cedric into taking the cup with him. Harry felt like it was his fault. The dreams said so as well.

Sirius looked up at Harry, he was shaking again. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hufflepuff will be without a seeker this year. They wouldn't have been if it wasn't for me." Harry said his voice almost a whisper. Sirius raised an eyebrow before he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He vaguely remembered shouts of "Go Cedric!" from the stands as the two Seekers raced after the Snitch. He mentally cursed himself in several languages.

"How can I even return to the team? Cedric can't why should I? I deserved what the Dursley's gave me Siri. I did." Harry said as tears rolled freely down his face.

"No, no," Sirius said quickly, drawing Harry into his embrace. "Cedric wouldn't want that! Harry, you have something very few people have, pure talent. Dumbledore told me you caught a Rememberall from a fifty foot dive your first time on a broomstick! Do you have any idea how amazing that is? Cedric wouldn't want you to give up something like that. I know he wouldn't."

Harry just fell into the embrace that his godfather had him in. His head lay on Sirius's chest. He could hear the heart beat and it was soothing to him. Then the coughing started again. He felt Sirius start rubbing his back again. Harry just sighed as the coughing stopped. His stomach didn't hurt when he was in this position and he felt safe. He felt his lids grow heavy from tiredness and tears.

Soon Sirius realized that Harry had stopped coughing. He looked down at him, and smiled when he saw Harry had fallen asleep against him. It gave all his parental instincts a jolt.

He carefully and slowly laid Harry back against his pillows and covered him back up. He just sat there stunned. Thinking _'Did I just do that?'_ Remus must have known what was going through his friend's mind because at that moment Remus whispered to him "Good job Padfoot. See parenting can be easy." Sirius jumped at the sudden sound.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that," he hissed, checking that Harry was still asleep. Remus gave a small grin

"Do you want me to watch over him the rest of the night?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Sirius said a protective edge to his voice.

"Down Paddy, just trying to help. Do you want me to charm this to stay warm in case he wakes up again?" Remus asked pointing to the warm compress he had brought into the room.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"No apology needed." Remus said waving it off as he said the charm to keep the compress warm. "If nothing else I'm going to try to get some sleep while there is still some night left. We both know what is happening in two nights." Remus said with a slight shudder. Sirius nodded.

"What are we going to do about it Moons?"

"You are going to stay with Harry. Remember I haven't had the wolfsbane potion since I left Hogwarts. I will go into the forest for the night." Remus said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"W-what if he gets sick?" asked Sirius. "I'm no good at this, you are. Sometimes I wonder why James made Harry's godfather, you're better at it than I'll ever be."

"Sirius, you're selling yourself short. Who took care of Harry when he called for help? You did. Who took care of him when he started getting sick before you brought him here? You did. Who refuses to leave him for a moment? You do. James I think made the best decision when it came to whom Harry's godfather should be." Remus said ticking off the points on his fingers.

He then added," Remember if Harry gets worse Attivus is just a firewall away."

"Yes, but . . . well . . . I wasn't going to leave him alone to get worse. I mean . . . well. . wouldn't you do the same thing?" Sirius stuttered.

"Of course I would. But, Sirius you did those things. You could have sent me to check on him but you went yourself. You didn't worry about this. You're doing a wonderful job. I think Harry would agree if he was awake." After Sirius's silent fight for words Remus added "Padfoot, what were you going to do when you first saw how bad his dreams were? You wrote me a letter but it never got here what did it say?"

"Er, ah . . .," Sirius scrunched up his face in thought. "I can't remember exactly. I was too worried about Harry at the time."

"Exactly, you were handling the situation. Why do you doubt yourself? James didn't doubt you." Remus said.

"Yeah, but James thought multi-colored kangaroos were funny."

"Only when he had drank one too many drinks at Rosemerta's." Remus smiled at the memory. "You're avoiding the question Sirius...why do you doubt yourself?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "Last time I checked I said 'Me? Get married? Have kids? I would be happy spending my life single and responsibility free.' Doesn't inspire much confidence does it?"

Remus looked at his friend sympathetically then said "Then why did you say yes when James asked you? And last time I checked that was close to 14 years ago. What does today's Sirius say?"

"I think I should have my head examined," Sirius said dryly. Remus then heaved a sigh

"Try again and make this answer real please." Remus caught himself in time not to make the mistake of saying serious to Sirius.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I say that I think I might be able to do this." He looked at Harry fondly. "I really do love him. He's really perfect, you know?"

"I know you love him, and I know that he loves you. You'll be fine. It'll only be for one night and you've been with Harry close to a week now haven't you?"Remus said trying to get the point across to his thickheaded friend.

"Uh huh," Sirius nodded, running a hand through Harry's thick hair. "I guess you're right as usual." Remus got up and patted Sirius on the shoulder then he said

"James really did make the right choice you know."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sirius sighed. He looked up at the ceiling, speaking to it. "You always have to be right, eh Prongsie? One day, I'll prove you wrong! Maybe I'll teach Harry how to ride a motorbike."

"Lilly would come back from beyond the grave and give you a swift kick in the arse." Remus chuckled. "She was always afraid that the three of us would corrupt poor Harry before he was even in Hogwarts." He added.

"I'm working on it." Grinned Sirius.

"I don't doubt it. But the Weasley twins have already started it. I hate to admit it but if we were all at Hogwarts at the same time I don't think it would've still been standing. We also would've had one hell of a run for our galleons." Remus said in amusement.

"Perhaps," Sirius said thickly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. Well, now that your feeling better I am turning in. I suggest you do the same but maybe as padfoot so you can hear if he falls out of the bed again.G'Night Sirius." Remus said heading for the door.

"Night Moony," he heard Sirius say before there was a soft pop! Remus looked back to see Padfoot scrambling up onto the bed, and nuzzling himself under Harry's right arm before lying down with his head on his paws. Remus just chuckled softly as he closed the door behind him.


	13. Wow another chapter up in one week

  A/N Thank you all for your reviews it really helps to know that people are still reading my story. I can't promise as some of my more patient readers know how long it will be after this chapter for another update. I HOPE to have another chapter up sometime next week. No promises though. All I ask is that you please be patient with me.

Thanks to The Unicorn Whisperer for her continued help.

Now on to chapter 13:

      Sirius awoke the next morning to find he was being used as a pillow. Harry's head had, somehow, found its way onto his back and it didn't look like he was going to move it anytime soon no matter how loud his godfather whined.   
_'Great'_ Sirius thought as he tried to turn his head to look at his godson's face. Being a dog had its advantages, long noses being one of them. He managed to nuzzle Harry's neck and found it very warm to the touch.    
    A moaned escaped Harry as the cold sensation hit his neck. It felt so good, and it was so hot. He didn't want it to go away. _'Come on buddy wake up.'_ Sirius thought as he heard the moan. He couldn't do anything to help while he was pinned under his godson. He didn't dare move, he was afraid Harry's head would hit the frame of the bed.   
   He growled a little, but that didn't do any good leaving him with only one option open. Barking; and he did. He barked as loud and as many barks as he could. Loud, warning, sharp, demanding, light and playful; anything that would wake Harry up or at least get Remus's attention.   
    Remus had been getting dressed for the day when he heard the barking. He finished getting his shirt on and ran to the room that held Harry and Sirius. When he got there he opened the door and prepared himself for anything. What he saw sent him into fits of laughter. Sirius growled throatily at his friend as if to say, "I don't see what you find so funny about all this."   
     "Oh, Paddy this is just a Kodak moment." Remus said as he entered the room. He came over to the bed and picked Harry up off of the big dog. "Paddy he's burning up." Remus said as he laid the teen back on his pillows.   
    Sirius jumped down from the bed, and transformed, (he was sporting a very bad case of bed-head) standing next to Remus.

     "Why do think I barked? For the novelty?"   
"Well with you, one can never tell." Remus said sarcastically. Then added "I'll just freshen this bowl up." Remus said as he took his wand out from his pocket and said a small charm for the water to become cool.   
Sirius picked up a clean washcloth, and started wetting it once the water cooled.

     "Sorry for being sharp, but it's not fun being a pillow."   
    "It's alright I'm sorry as well. I just wish we could give Harry the fever reducing potion but you heard Attivus. Nothing until he stops by this afternoon at least." Remus said as he looked on. The worry in his friend's eyes reflected how he felt as well.   
   "Only a few more hours," Sirius said optimistically, wetting Harry's feverish face with the cloth.   
   "Yes." Remus agreed. "Do you need anything?" He added as an after thought.   
  "Coffee would be nice," Sirius caught sight of himself in the mirror. "And maybe a new face and a comb, a vacation on the French Riviera couldn't hurt." Remus laughed

      "Well the coffee and comb I can help with, the other things well Paddy you're on your own." He said heading for the door. Sirius grinned.

     "I'll take what I can get for now."   
Remus turned to retort and opened his mouth but thought better of it. He just shook his head as he left the room.   
A moment later he heard a small and hoarse voice.  
    "Sirius?"   
Sirius looked down; Harry's half-open, clouded emerald eyes looked up at him.

     "Morning sleepy head," Sirius said, trying to sound cheerful. Harry just looked at him for a moment.

     "Siri I kind of have to ummm well..you know" He said with a bit of embarrassment. If it hadn't been for the fever his cheeks would have gone red from admitting he needed help at all. Sirius nodded, sliding an arm under Harry's head and another under his legs, picking him up gently. He didn't want to risk Harry being hurt again. He walked swiftly to the bathroom letting Harry down when they reached it.

      "Yell if you need help, I'll be right here, okay?" Harry nodded his head. Then regretted it as he got hit by a dizzy spell. After it had passed he said

     "Thanks Sirius."   
    "No problem," his godfather replied offering him a small smile. Sirius didn't have long to wait when Harry had called to him for help. Sirius opened the door, sticking his head inside wondering what could be the matter.   
   "Siri, I can't get up. Hurts too much." Harry panted. He had done it again, tried moving without help.   
    "It's okay," Sirius said gently, coming into the room, and helping Harry to his feet. "Where does it hurt?"   
    "Stomach." Harry answered. It had been since before the surgery. Every time he tried to move or to even sit normally it hurt terribly. Even standing hurt. Sirius put his hand over the area that had the incision and applied light but firm pressure. Tears spilled out of Harry's eyes, the pain had doubled. Sirius immediately took his hand away.

      "What is it?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"   
Harry shook his head no. "It hurt already. It helped last time. Not this time though. Did I do something again?" Harry asked horrified.   
     "I really don't know Harry," Sirius said. "Let's get your shirt off and see, if that's okay with you." Harry nodded then asked

     "How will you be able to tell?"   
    "Well I can see if the incision is still sealed right?"   
Harry nodded. He allowed his shirt to be taken off of him and he shivered when the air hit his warm skin. Sirius probed the incision with his fingers, it was completely intact. He sighed. Harry's pale skin was very hot and yet he shivered under his touch.   
   "Siri, I feel dizzy again." Harry said as his eyes slid out of focus and the room became a blur. Sirius put an arm around Harry, letting the boy lean on him.

     "Do you want to go back to bed?" he asked. Harry just let a small moan escape him as he shivered more violently and the coughing started again. Sirius scooped Harry up and held him close, hoping that his own body heat would help until he could get him into a clean shirt and back under the covers.   
Harry's coughing fit ended and he put his head down on Sirius's shoulder. He was still shivering though less now that he felt some warmth.   
   Sirius's parental instincts were given a huge jolt then and there. As he felt Harry shiver against him, he just wanted to hold the boy until every shiver, every ache, and every pain went away. Stay with him so that every nightmare, every monster under the bed, every plot against his life simply went away. To protect him from things that he had already been through so they would never happen again. Keep him safe from the Dursleys, form Voldemort and Wormtail, and even safe for Snape's summer potion's essays. But most of all let him know he was wanted. The he was loved. Wanted because he was simply Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived or because he cut down on the expense for a maid. Loved because he was just the most amazing kid he Sirius had ever known.   
     Harry just lay there. He had only just woken up and already felt totally drained. A yawn escaped him as he lay against Sirius's shoulder.   
     "Tired?" Sirius asked softly as they went into Harry's room.   
   "Yeah, but I just got up." Harry said quietly. Sirius chuckled.

     "I didn't notice you fell asleep," he said, reluctantly laying Harry down on the bed. Harry smiled a small smile. The beads of sweat were visible on his forehead. He started coughing again.   
    Sirius had him in his arms almost instantly; rubbing his back, hoping it would soothe Harry somewhat. He reached over with a free hand and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Harry. After the coughing subsided he felt more drained then before.

      "I feel awful." Harry confessed as he leaned into his godfather's embrace.   
    "I know," Sirius said. He didn't know what else to say. He even felt awful for letting Harry get this sick. _'Molly Weasley would kill me if she knew about this.'_ he thought dryly. "It's going to be all right soon," he added. He'd make it right.   
    "Siri, was it like this when you had your appendix out?" Harry asked from within the embrace and folds of the blanket.   
    "I can't quite remember," said Sirius truthfully. Sirius heard Harry sigh and then felt him snuggle closer to him. He then heard Harry yawn again. Inwardly sighing himself, Sirius gathered that Attivus wouldn't like the idea of Harry sleeping without a shirt on he forced himself to ask Harry to stay awake for one more minute while he got him a clean nightshirt. Harry just nodded a bit. But he was not very successful in staying awake. His eyelids were drooping as soon as Sirius turned his back to where they were keeping Harry's possessions.   
    Sirius searched through Harry's things until he found a white nightshirt, and turned around to see Harry curled up on his side dozing. Sirius sighed as he carefully manipulated Harry's body into the nightshirt. After he finished that task he laid him back down gently and covered him up with both blankets. As he sat down on the near by bed that was still there a voice came from the doorway.  
     "Double dose of caffeine and a comb for one." Remus said with a small chuckle as he came into the room and gave Sirius the coffee.   
    "Thank you," Sirius said gratefully, taking the coffee and the comb from Remus.   
   "I heard the two of you talking. I decided to wait to come back in. I still say what I said to you last night says it all. You'll handle tonight just fine." Remus said as he sat down next to his friend.   
     "I hope so," Sirius said, taking a sip from the cup with one hand and running the comb through his hair with the other.   
   "You'll do fine Padfoot. You always do." Remus said. Though his eyes held the look that said he had just lost a best friend.   
    "I know," said Sirius bowing his head, guilt settling on his shoulders.   
    "It's not that Sirius. I've been alone on many moons you know that." Remus said carefully not sure if he should go into why it actually took so long to get the coffee.   
    "I know. I wish I could come though. It's been ages since you've had company on one but . . ." he trailed off.   
    "What?" Remus asked at his friend's sudden stop in mid sentence. Sirius was never one to stop talking in mid thought. Usually he just plowed right through till the end.   
    "Nothing, I just realized what I was saying it sounded . . well deja vu-ish."   
    "No kidding. It's alright though. It was another time and another place." Remus said. The relief he felt for Sirius not realizing why he looked the way he did.   
   "Just James was saying it," Sirius sighed.   
    "Ahh." Remus said a bit distractedly as he looked at the teen sleeping on the bed. He sighed as he watched Harry sleep. He hated not being able to help protect the son of his deceased friend. Especially now when Harry needed it, not only because of being ill but from the Dursley's as well.   
   "So, what really took you so long," Sirius said suddenly.   
   "What?" Remus said coming back out of his thoughts.   
   "First all, I was near whispering when I was talking to Harry so there had to be another reason why you took so long."   
  "Oh, you realized then did you or was it my transparency?" Remus asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easy.   
   "I guessed, Azkaban may have taken a lot of things from me but my sense of perception is still in tact."   
   "Alright, I was going to wait till tomorrow after I had a chance to sleep off what's happening tonight. Just promise me you won't scream and throw a temper tantrum and wake Harry up alright?" Remus asked. He meant every word of it. He would not continue until he had Sirius's word.   
  "Would I ever wake him up?" Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.   
  "I don't know would you?" Remus questioned in the same meaningful manner.   
    "No I wouldn't," Sirius promised.   
   "Alright. Albus firewalled while I was down there. He seemed very concerned about what Snape found out at a meeting early this morning...or late last night. Apparently there have been spies on Privet drive. They know Harry is no longer at the Dursley's. They are looking for him. Because of Hedwig being intercepted they think that you are here with Harry." Remus stopped here to let the information sink in for a moment before continuing. "He said at the moment we can't even bring him to Hogwarts since there are death eaters all over the place. He wants you… us to take Harry back to the Dursley house. He also wants us to leave immediately after dropping him there for assignment."   
Remus finished. Then added "Attivus will look in on Harry during the nights on Privet drive to keep him out of trouble."   
Sirius growled deeply.

     "No way," he said flatly.   
    "That's what I told Albus. I said we will risk what chances we have to. Harry will be safer with us then with the Dursley's. Albus is concerned about it." Remus said with a sigh. He knew Sirius wouldn't like the headmaster's answer.   
    "What did Albus have to say?" asked Sirius as a strong sense of foreboding settled in the pit of his stomach.   
    "He said that Harry would be better off with his relatives. That we have to do the right thing for all concerned." Remus answered sullenly.   
    "What about the right thing for Harry?" demanded Sirius. "I don't CARE what Dumbledore says anymore, tell me has he ever been to the Dursleys?!"   
    "As far as I know only the time he placed Harry there as an infant." Remus said.   
    "Exactly!" snarled Sirius. "He doesn't know a bloody thing about what those sorry excuses for human beings do to him! Well I do! Work him from dawn to dusk like he was some common farm animal! Actually I think farm animals are treated better than that. If I wasn't there when he first got sick he'd be dead by now! I refuse to have Harry go back to those bastards. Harry's my godson, Jesus he's practically my son. I have more authority over him than Dumbledore. I don't care if he's brilliant anymore Remus, he's still human. Humans make mistakes, and he's making a big one now. Even if he does make us send him back," he gestured to Harry," I'd follow. He couldn't stop me. Harry's my kid for all intents and purposes and I'd like to keep him alive if that's not asking his royal highness, all-knowing, all bloody powerful Dumbledore too much!" Sirius finished by slamming his fist on the bedside table.   
    "Sirius, don't you think I feel the same way?" Remus hissed as he put his fingers to his lips to tell Sirius to lower his voice. "What are we to do? We stay here they come for us. Of course I have protections around this place...wait I think I may have something. Attivus, he can help us. If he tells Albus Harry's too weak to travel, then it will put a stop to it." Remus said hopefully. But the headmaster seemed to know things before anyone else did.   
    "Good idea, but there's one thing I'm not allowing, and that's for him to take Harry from me. It was last year, I asked Dumbledore if I could come and watch the Third Task or at least see Harry during the day. He said no because a dog of my size would cause quite a few eyebrows to rise. I had to wait until after the task to see my godson and well you know the story. And I bet 'let us all praise him' Dumbledore knows that Harry has nightmares about that night almost every single night? I'd like to see him answer that one, and no I will not lower my voice! Worried that Dumbledore is outside that door? Well I wish he was because I'd give him a piece of my mind, and you can bet he'd choke on it. "   
    "Sirius, please calm down. Do you really feel like explaining this situation to Harry at the moment? At this time believe me I'm not too happy with Albus's decision right now. We can't go ranting and raving about what's happening. We have to think of what to do. Remember he wants this to happen tomorrow night. We need collected heads right now. Not running around like we've lost our heads." Remus said as he ran his hand through his hair.   
Sirius sat down heavily on Harry's bed, pouting.

     "I know," he said after a long while. "I just don't . . . can't leave him now. He's too vulnerable right now, Moony. Anyone could hurt him; especially the Dursleys and no one would protect him there. For crying out loud I'd sacrifice myself to the dementors to know that Harry would be safe from them."   
    "Sirius, I know you feel that you can't leave him right now. I don't think you could even if he was well. The only thing I can think of is to really get Attivus on our side. I wonder if he agrees with this plan or not. Harry may be safe from outside forces but not inside forces." Remus said bitingly. He would never tell Sirius about some of the things he had heard during his year as teacher at Hogwarts.   
    "Right, so Attivus is our best bet right?" Sirius sighed.   
    "I would think so. What I don't understand is why we can't put the protections around this house." Remus said out loud more to himself than anyone else.   
    "Blood," Sirius growled.   
    "I know." Remus sighed. "I just wish there was some other...."his comment was cut off by whimpering from the sleeping teenager. Sirius looked down at Harry; he was shivering again underneath the covers. Before he could move to do anything Harry started to mumble and the shivering increased. Sirius paled as he realized Harry was once again reliving the third task of the tri -wizard tournament. He started shaking Harry immediately

      "Wake up Harry! Wake up!" Harry sat up with a startled cry. Before anything could happen he started to cough. He couldn't catch his breath and was gasping for air as the coughing continued. Sirius gulped and looked at Remus for help. Remus looked alarmed and said

      "Padfoot, try to do what you did earlier to help his coughing and I'll call for Attivus."   
      "Okay," Sirius said, reaching over and rubbing Harry's back. Upon doing that he realized that Harry's shirt was soaked through again. Right now he had to get Harry breathing normally again, then he could worry about getting him a change of clothing. He realized that rubbing his godson's back wasn't working and something told him to try a tactic he had learned during his time as an auror, since they were required to learn first aide so they could help until healers arrived. He said a mumbled "Sorry" to Harry before thumping him on the back.   
Harry coughed one or two more times (quite a bit of phlegm hit the floor) before waving his hands telling Sirius to stop with the thump-a-thon.   
    "Thanks." Harry said weakly and with a hoarse voice.   
     "No problem," Sirius said. "Are you all right now?"   
Harry just leaned against Sirius and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted from the fit of coughing he had forgotten what he was dreaming about. Sirius looked down at Harry curled up against him. The thought of Dumbledore more or less tearing him away was coming closer to reality with each passing second. It felt as if every cell in his body was screaming out every protest he could think of, and yet he remained silent, holding the boy he considered his son.   
    "Well, what's this I hear about Harry not being able to breathe?" said Attivus Attlewart's voice as he came into the room. Sirius jumped, startled.

      "Attivus!" he cried regaining his composure. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"   
    "Me, try to create more work for myself, now really one patient per household at a time is enough." Attivus said with a smile as he approached the bed.   
    "Oh sure make me feel worse," Harry grunted, his words muffled by the fabric of Sirius's shirt. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair affectionately as Attivus started to unload his pockets to find the things he'd need.

      "Sirius, please lay him flat on his back and step back a bit so I can look him over, please." He said as he continued pulling items out of his pockets. Sirius did as Attivus asked; prying Harry's hands from around him was perhaps the hardest part of the task. He stepped back reluctantly as Attivus began his examination.   
    "Harry, how long has your chest been hurting you?" Attivus asked as he listened to the boy's lungs.   
    "Since morning," Harry said quietly.   
    "Is that the truth Harry?" Attvius asked as he continued his examination by feeling Harry's forehead and then probing the area of the incision. Harry looked at Sirius for help.   
    "Harry, Sirius can't help you answer the questions I am asking. Not to mention judging the look on your godfather's face I am assuming you hadn't mentioned this to him at all. Now please answer my questions truthfully so I can help you. Now is what you told me the truth?" Attivus asked again looking directly into Harry's fever clouded eyes.   
    "During the night," he said guiltily. "Sirius was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him, sorry, I had to use your back for a pillow it was the only way I could get comfortable."   
Attivus looked to the two adults in the room. Sirius had the look of disbelief that his godson would keep things again even after the conversation they had had. Remus also had a look of concern. "Well gentlemen, it looks like we've hit another bump in the proverbial road. He has developed a small case of pneumonia. That's why he had trouble catching his breath. Now we have a decision to make however, that decision is which potion to give him." He said looking at the marauders.   
    "Excuse me for one minute Attivus," Sirius said softly.   
    "Of course." Attivus said as he went back to looking at his notes on the situation thus far. Remus however followed Sirius out of the room.  
    "Padfoot?" He questioned.   
    "Remus, just go back into the room for one second I promise I'll be right back."   
   "Sirius, running away isn't going to change what is happening, not to mention I am afraid you are going to firewall Dumbledore and let loose. No, not until you tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." Remus said stubbornly.   
    "Why would I run away?" demanded Sirius. "Oh never mind I'll do it with you here," then he promptly turned to the wall and proceeded to bang his head against it.   
   "Sirius, stop that!! What is going on? Tell me what's going on inside that head of yours this minute. You're not going to do Harry or yourself any good till you get it out of your system without killing yourself in the process." Remus said grabbing Sirius's shoulders to stop him from banging his head.   
    "I'm banging my head against a wall, it's very therapeutic," said Sirius in an oddly calm voice.   
    "Sirius." Remus said in an I'm not letting this drop till you talk tone.   
    "What? Harry still doesn't have it through his thick that he can wake me up in the middle of the night even if he has a bloody paper cut. Now he has pneumonia, and our favorite headmaster wants us to ship him back to Mr. and Mrs. Cruella DeVille with a pat on the head and a pocket full of Prozac! I think it's time for me to get a little frustrated…annoyed…worried out of my mind and not to mention the small fact that I'm still on the run from the Dementors? So all this coupled together I think it would be okay for me to bash my head into the wall a couple of times or at least until I see pretty little Hedwigs flying around my head and then slip blissfully into unconsciousness, don't you Moony old pal, old friend?"   
    "No, I don't. If you do that Attivus will have two patients." Remus said trying to get his friend to at least smile. After a moment shook his head and tried again.

 "Sirius, listen to me Harry needs you to be in one piece. You need to pull yourself together and keep your head about you. You escaped Azkaban and the dementors for over 2 years now. I think a calm head had a lot to do with it. Now you said you weren't running away yet you are trying to put yourself into a coma. And as far as Harry goes it's going to take time for him to get it through his head that you won't punish him for waking you up if something is wrong. Remember you've said yourself what those muggles are like." Remus said and finally had to stop for breath. He hoped he got through to his thick headed friend.   
     "You're right as usual. Can I just do one more? Tapping not banging, please?"   
    "No. Besides I think that we should get onto what Attivus has in mind. Besides with the pneumonia I don't think he will want Harry traveling at all period. What do you think?" Remus said trying to get Sirius back to the situation at hand.   
    "All right, let's go," Sirius sighed and followed Remus back into Harry's room.   
     "Siri, I'm sorry." Were the first words that Sirius heard upon entering the room. Sirius looked at Harry whose eyes were on the red bump on his godfather's forehead.

      "I would say it's all right but I can't Harry."  Harry gulped  

       "I guess you're sending me back then huh?" He said in a small voice.   
      "Sending you back?' Sirius asked. "Why would I do something like that?"   
    "I'm causing too much trouble." Harry said simply as he started coughing again. Sirius crossed the room in two, quick strides, and sat down on the bed.

     "You're not causing me any trouble, what you've been doing has been drilled into your head by them. And you know what?"   
     "What?" Harry asked once his coughing had subsided.   
     "Forget it all," Sirius said. "Everything they ever said to you or taught you (well except for the cooking skills) forget it. You're with me now, and nothing is going to come between us got it? I don't care if you have so much as a hangnail you can wake me up in the middle of the night, okay? I won't be mad, grumpy maybe but never mad."   
Harry nodded his head slowly.

      "I'm sorry." was all he said again as he reached out to Sirius.

    "Now I'll say it's all right," Sirius said taking Harry in his arms.   
     "Well, now that this part is settled," Attivus said smiling at the two of them for an instant before turning back to doctor mode." We still need to decide how to handle this situation."   
    "You're the doctor, you tell me what to and I'll do it."   
   "Well, Harry did the muggles ever take you to the doctor at all when you were small?" Attivus asked as he tried to decide what to do. Harry shook his head.   
    "Just for shots and stuff so I could be in school," he added.   
    "Do you know if they ever found any allergies?" The doctor asked as he looked through his pockets one more time for something.   
   "No, I'm not allergic to anything," Harry said.   
   "Very good, very good indeed. Now listen, Harry still has a fever and now with the added problem we are going to have to treat this a bit differently. We are going to go for curing the pneumonia first since if we don't it could lead to more problems that we don't want to deal with agreed? Agreed. Now Sirius I want you to give Harry this potion mixture three times a day. Now the side effects can be as follows, vomiting, nausea, diarrhea, sweating, sleeplessness and loss of appetite. If anything persists for more than two doses you call me. As for the fever you're going to have to continue with the cool cloths as well as warm compresses if the incision area bothers him. Understood?" The doctor finished and looked around the room.  

     "Understood." The other two men in the room piped up. Then the doctor turned to Harry and said

     "I hope you've learned your lesson young man. You tell them when you need help. Understand?" A stern look appearing in his violet eyes.

     "Yes sir." Harry said softly. The doctor nodded. "No need to show me out gentlemen." 

     "Attivus, I would like to talk with you for a moment. Moony will you stay with Harry?" Remus sat on the unoccupied bed in the room. When the men had reached the fire place the doctor turned to the younger man.

     "Don't worry Sirius if you need me tonight I am only a firewall away." Said the doctor thinking that's what this private conversation was about.

     "Thank you Attivus but it's not only that. What about what Albus wants to do with Harry?" Worry was evident in his voice.

     "As far as I am concerned Harry is not well enough to be moved. I will tell Albus myself. I am against it and will not allow it to happen at this time. When Harry is stronger I will re-think the situation… maybe. For now however, if I have to put an anti moving spell on the inhabitant of that bed I will."

Sirius looked for a moment to make sure that the man was being truthful.

     "Thank you Attivus." Sirius said relieved. The doctor smiled and then with a puff of smoke was gone. Sirius feeling a bit better about the Dumbledore situation headed back up to his godson. He saw the werewolf mixing up something in a goblet.

     "Thought I'd give you a hand in making the potion for Harry."  Remus said without turning.

     "Thank you Moony. Harry Are you ready to take it?" Sirius asked taking one of the goblets and helping Harry sit up. Harry for his part just did as told without so much as a word. After he took it however his face looked as though he had just had a seriously sour lemon and what could be described as a vomit flavored Bertie Bot.

     "Yuck. That was awful." He said. After a few moments his eyes started to droop.

     "Sleep well Harry." Sirius said bringing the covers up over his shoulders. After a few moments of quiet Remus smiled at his friend.

     "What?" Sirius asked.

     "I told you that you could do this. I'm going for a nap before tonight. If you need me wake me." Remus said heading out. Sirius nodded and looked back to his sleeping godson.

      "I hope so… I really hope so Moons." He said to an empty room.

A/N: Well that's all for now thanks again for all the reviews. I am trying a new format for my paragraphs since I had some complaints on my Highlander story. Let me know if this works better for all of you.


End file.
